


【德哈】Bitter Sweet Symphony

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *麻瓜现代AU， @北普执念 点梗，少爷D/仆人H*为了符合现代剧情，改了一些设定。同时为了省事有些设定会有些奇怪，请无视吧。*OOC穿至地心，除了狗血，就是狗血，可当原创看*HE*除了OOC，一切属于罗琳太太





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *麻瓜现代AU， @北普执念 点梗，少爷D/仆人H
> 
> *为了符合现代剧情，改了一些设定。同时为了省事有些设定会有些奇怪，请无视吧。
> 
> *OOC穿至地心，除了狗血，就是狗血，可当原创看
> 
> *HE
> 
> *除了OOC，一切属于罗琳太太

哈利望向车窗外的风景，田园风光慢慢被楼房代替，劳斯莱斯幻影逐渐减速，最终缓缓驶入一个石板路车道。

“快到学校了，叫少爷起来吧。”

管家多比看向后视镜，吩咐哈利道。

哈利回头看向倚在门边闭目养神的金发男子，轻轻地拍拍他的手臂。

“少爷，到霍格沃茨了。”

男子并未沉睡，他一把抓住哈利的手，闭着眼放到嘴边一吻。

“我不是说了么？你要用吻来喊醒我。”

男子撩起嘴角含笑，睁开眼睛朝哈利眨了眨。

哈利面色不改目不转睛，完全不理会对方的调笑，抽出手放裤子上抹了抹。

“下车吧，少爷，校长正在外面等着呢。”

 

私立大学霍格沃茨的校长阿不思·邓布利多是个德高望重的老人家，虽然他只是个校长，但就算是英国首相， 也会对他十分尊敬。

他双手搭在身前，微笑着看着从车上下来的少年。

“马尔福先生，欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”

金发男子收起了轻佻的表情，神情郑重的和邓布利多点头问好，他笑着说：“叫我德拉科就好，邓布利多教授。能进入霍格沃茨，我感到万分荣幸。”

“你会喜欢这里的，”邓布利多跟他握握手，“好好享受你的大学时光。”

说完他转头看向正在车尾箱和多比一同拿行李的黑发少年，“那位是……”

“哈利·波特，和我一同入学的另一个学生。”德拉科向邓布利多解释，“你应该知道。”

邓布利多点点头，的确是两名新生。

“他是我远房表弟，但从小在我家一起长大。”德拉科压低声音，“但我们不希望太多外人知道这件事。”他抬眼看看邓布利多，向他示意。

邓布利多看了看在后面拎着大包小包行李的男孩，心中有些了然。但这些贵族家庭谁没有自己的秘密，他作为一个外人，并不会过多干涉。邓布利多向德拉科点点头，表示自己会注意保密。

德拉科没继续这个话题，他回头见到哈利已经准备好了，就告别了多比，跟着校长走入校园。

 

霍格沃茨是一个私立大学，但在国际上都是盛名在外。相比于其他大学，霍格沃茨很小，每年的毕业生也就寥寥一百多个。但校内学生非富即贵，就算是个别靠奖学金进入的普通孩子，也是智商顶尖的天才。

进入霍格沃茨很难，但对于德拉科这种家庭的孩子，却是再正常不过的事。他大部分一同长大的朋友都在这个学校里读书，甚至还有同一届的，根据他们发来的信息，他们已经在宿舍里给他准备好欢迎会了。

邓布利多一路带着德拉科和哈利向宿舍走去，一路给他们介绍四周的环境。学校主要分成四个学院，医商文理，德拉科理所当然进了斯莱特林商学院。

邓布利多扭头看向不动神色地错开一步走在他们斜后方的黑发男孩，开口问道：“你是哪个系的，波特？”

哈利抬头回答：“心理学系。”

“噢格兰芬多医学院，以后当医生？”

“不会，”哈利直接否认，“只是想学习心理学。”

邓布利多笑着点点头，没有继续和哈利搭话，而是转向德拉科继续向他介绍校园。

 

现在正是上课时间，宿舍区几乎没什么人。邓布利多带德拉科到斯莱特林学院的宿舍楼下，向他大致介绍了一下宿舍情况，就喊来管理员让他带领德拉科去自己的房间。

德拉科礼貌地向邓布利多道别，随后便跟着管理员进了宿舍楼。霍格沃茨的宿舍条件极其奢华，每个学生都有自己的单间，内含一个崭新的浴室。单间内也非常大，能分出一个生活区和一个卧室区。

德拉科拿了钥匙后向管理员致谢，便和哈利两个人自己进了房间。关上门后德拉科立刻松懈下来，摸了摸四周的家具，见非常干净，就直接将自己摔入看起来很软的沙发。

哈利则在房间门口的几个纸箱边放下大大小小的行李，那些纸箱是预先寄来的物品。他熟练地开始拆箱整理，无视德拉科喊他一起休息的声音，半小时内便迅速的整理好所有物品。

最后他拎起行李堆中一个非常不起眼的黑色帆布包，站在沙发边上问德拉科：“少爷，东西收拾好了，请我的房间在哪里？”

德拉科放下手里的手机，坐起来抬头看他，面色有些不悦。

“难道我没跟你说过，在学校里不许叫我少爷，暴露你的身份吗？”

哈利皱皱眉，双唇微张。

“马……尔福先生。”

德拉科皱起双眉，紧盯着哈利没有说话。

哈利心里叹了口气，认命地再次开口道：“德拉科。”

德拉科凝视他许久，在哈利快要开口道歉时，终于展颜一笑，又向后靠在沙发上，继续看手里的手机。

“你在格兰芬多，当然去格兰芬多的宿舍。自己去找管理员问路吧，房间应该是安排好的。”

哈利听到后立刻反对：“太远了，我没法保护你，帮我换到你的房间隔壁。”

“放心吧。”德拉科视线没有离开手机，“霍格沃茨比我家还安全，不用你跟着我。”

“可……”哈利依旧坚持自己的职责。

“这是我爸的意思，帮你付那么多学费不是让你来当跟屁虫的。若还想在我家待着你就乖乖听命行事……”德拉科突然想起来什么，放下手机眯眼一笑。

“除非，”他一把拉住哈利的手，将他一下子拉入自己怀中，“你可以睡在我的床上。”

他另一只手捏住哈利下巴，将他的唇缓缓送到自己嘴边。

哈利迅速一个翻身远离德拉科，他起身站直，清清喉咙说：“谢谢先生和少爷的照顾，我会好好学习的。”

他拎起自己的帆布包，干脆利落地离开了房间。

德拉科大笑几声，没有理会他，继续拿起手机联系自己的好友。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

马尔福家的独子德拉科喜欢男人是大家心知肚明的秘密，据说马尔福夫妇对此并不反对，只要求未来代孕一个后代便可。

这个消息是在某次帕金森夫人举办的下午茶聚会上传出来的，从此德拉科身边就不乏和他同一性向的追求者。

但作为德拉科尿布时期就吸着奶嘴打架的死党布雷斯·扎比尼，他深深清楚这些红着脸瞪着大眼睛的小男生都不是德拉科的口味。

“你那个小跟班呢？”布雷斯环视一圈德拉科的房间。说“小”其实是不恰当的，他碰见过哈利跟着马尔福家保镖操练的画面，健身短袖下紧致的肌肉线条让布雷斯相信对方一手就能掐断自己的喉咙。

“甩掉了。”德拉科熟练地系着领带，“整天跟着我，就知道给我爸打小报告。”

布雷斯惊讶地看了眼他，嘴里惊呼：“甩？你以前可是恨不得把他拴在你的裤腰带上，这两年发生什么了？”

“以前？以前你还穿尿不湿呢。”德拉科透过全身镜瞥了他一眼，转身拎起一件休闲西装。“走吧，再不走，大小姐潘西都要比我们早到了。”

布雷斯脚尖画一个圈，双手插着裤袋转身跟着德拉科走出房间。德拉科不愿说的事情他不会多嘴继续打听，他掏出手机给其他人发了个消息，让他们做好欢迎派对的最后准备。他们这帮死党已经两年多没怎么见过德拉科了，如今终于重聚，必须狠狠地庆祝一番。

 

学校里也是有阶级之分的，哈利见到自己的房间时，果然不出所料。只不过毕竟还是霍格沃茨，就算是最差的房间，对外面的普通学校来说，依然算是很不错的宿舍。房间虽小，但五脏俱全。从小住在马尔福家佣人房里的哈利，对此已经非常满意。

他自己的行李很少，三下两下就能收拾完毕。将最后的帆布包塞入柜子顶层后，他掏出手机给自己的教父小天狼星·布莱克打了个电话。

小天狼星是如今伦敦警察厅苏格兰场总监，两年前和哈利相认，发现是自己曾经拍档詹姆·波特的遗孤。他多次提出要领养哈利，但多次犹豫后，哈利还是拒绝了。马尔福家主卢修斯将他从那个虐待小孩的孤儿院救出来之后，哈利就暗自决定要报答马尔福家一辈子。既然卢修斯要求他保护德拉科，哈利就不会离开德拉科一步。

小天狼星作为一个工作繁忙的单身男子，也明白自己没有精力照顾一个男孩。于是从那时之后，他便认了哈利作为他的教子，据说这也是当年詹姆和他的约定。

“嗯……这里挺好的，钱够用，学校的饭卡他们帮我付了，我的工资一直存着呢。”哈利站在窗边听电话，平日没什么表情的脸色罕见的出现一丝微笑，耐心地告诉小天狼星自己一切都好。

在讲了将近一个小时候，在第五次答应小天狼星让他来看自己后，哈利终于挂了电话。他叹了口气，教父一直十分照顾他，但唠叨起来也很可怕，大概是多年憋在身体里的父爱在遇到哈利后终于得以爆发。

放下手机，他抽出新生手册，翻开学校地图开始研究记忆。虽然嘴上答应德拉科自己不再跟着他，但若哈利真的置他于不顾，就算卢修斯不来找他麻烦，哈利自己都没法原谅自己。

 

刚上大学的新鲜时光总是飞逝如光，一个学期下来，斯莱特林们知道了那个神秘的马尔福家独子是个能一边玩一边考第一的惹人嫉妒的天才。而格兰芬多也多了一个出名的怪胎——除了上课，平时完全不见身影的波特。

德拉科不让他跟着，他就暗地里保护。观察了一个月后，哈利发现德拉科说得没错，霍格沃茨校园里看似平凡，但其保安系统的安全性，就连马尔福家也比不上。哈利只要适当的布置几个监视关键点，除了德拉科出学校之外，他的确无需全程跟踪保护。

在确认自己的计划万无一失后，哈利终于敢放松下来，好好享受自己的校园生活。他明白进入霍格沃茨是个多么万分难得的机会，卢修斯当年顺手救下他之后，就一直将他当做自己家的职员对待。若不是哈利的确是唯一能在不打扰其他学生的同时，进入校园保护德拉科的唯一人选，卢修斯绝不会如此大方让他入读这所名校。

这将会是自己额外挣来的四年自由，哈利知道，等毕业之后，他和德拉科又将恢复成少爷和其下属的身份，一辈子。

 

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

哈利的校园生活几乎四点一线，教室，宿舍，饭堂，和德拉科的周围。例如此时哈利正坐在一家高档酒吧外的快餐店里，耳朵里插着耳机，手机斜靠在桌上的书本边，屏幕里显示的是酒吧内部的图像。

哈利一边翻着《变态心理学基础概论》的课本，一边写下笔记。他不需要一直盯着德拉科的画面，因为监视已经成为他本能的一部分。甚至是大部分时候，他会选择看不到德拉科的角度。毕竟少爷需要私隐，他也不想看见德拉科的一切。

他吸了一口可乐，一年下来他已经习惯了一边保护德拉科一边学习。高度警惕的脑神经刚好让他加速思考速度，提高学习的效率。赫敏一直搞不清他一天到晚都人不见影，怎么能保持那么高的GPA。哈利不好意思告诉她，其实自己也不过是换了一个地方学习罢了。

赫敏·格兰杰是哈利在霍格沃茨唯一认识的朋友，她的父母是拥有私人诊所的牙医，也刚好是邓布利多的医生。但因为不是家族显赫的世家子弟，所以在霍格沃茨依然是个边缘人物。外加她唯一的爱好就是学习，更加没什么人愿意和她一起玩了——除了哈利。

赫敏不止一次问起哈利为何会想和自己做朋友，因为就算她，也觉得自己太过无趣。哈利嘴上一直说是为了她的笔记，但他心里明白，因为赫敏和他是同一类人。他们内心都住着一头野兽，野心勃勃的想要冲出去嘶吼拼搏。只是赫敏和他不一样的地方在于，赫敏内心的那头野兽即将苏醒，而他的，则早早地，被他锁进牢笼。

 

耳机内传来提醒音，哈利心神一震，立刻凝神看向手机屏幕。德拉科和一帮朋友准备离开酒吧，正经过他监视的范围。哈利看了眼就收回视线，准备等德拉科离开一段距离后再跟上，却没看见德拉科走出屏幕范围前最后朝镜头地一瞥。

心里数着时间，待预测距离差不多时，哈利合上书本准备收拾跟上。他一抬头，看见德拉科推开店门。

德拉科在门口环视一圈，看见哈利后直径朝他走来，坐在他的对面。

“晚上好，少……德拉科。”哈利问了声好，没有多说话。德拉科知道自己一直在校外跟着他是必然的事情，他无需解释。

德拉科靠在快餐店的椅背上，打理好的金色短发经过一夜玩乐后有些许凌乱。衬衫衣领被松开纽扣，直到胸膛。他身上酒味浓烈的就连隔了一张桌子，哈利也依然觉得有些呛鼻。

哈利皱皱眉，最终还是轻声说了一句：“注意身体。”

德拉科挑着眉歪头看他，看了好一会后，他才身体前倾，手肘撑在桌子上靠近哈利。他手指点点哈利的笔记，轻佻地笑着问道：“你最近怎么样？”

入学一年里，除了开学之外，他们只有两次对话，都是哈利向德拉科报告他身边有可疑人物出现。只是最后发现不过是一些激烈的追求者，解决之后哈利就再也没打扰过德拉科的生活。他是马尔福家训练出来最专业的保镖，知道少爷需要什么样的保护。

“……还不错。”哈利顿了一下，回答道。

“听说你过得不错，还交了女朋友？”

德拉科随手抽过一本书，低头翻阅。他嘴里问着话，但头也没抬。书里整洁干净，哈利的笔记都单独写在笔记本里，以便课程结束以后能把书卖掉省一笔钱。

“……赫敏只是普通朋友。”

没想到德拉科竟然知道赫敏，哈利略有些惊讶。但他从不将情绪放在脸上，依然是波澜不惊的神情。

德拉科合上书本丢回到哈利面前，酒劲有些上头，开始让他感到燥热。他视线一转，见到哈利搁在桌上的汽水纸杯。

“这是什么？”他指指杯子。

“可乐。”

德拉科拿过可乐直接喝了起来，连喝好几大口才停下。哈利没有阻止。从6岁起他陪着德拉科一同长大，德拉科用他的餐具是早就习惯的事情。小时候他们甚至更加亲密，反而长大后才开始分生。只是习惯是很难改掉的，德拉科不改，他也就不改。

冰爽的汽水让德拉科稍微舒服一些，他晃晃杯子里的冰块，又喝了几口才将可乐放下。

“你调查她的背景了吗？虽说我和你的关系外人不清楚，但我们也没有完全保密。”

“查了，家庭三代都是经历清楚可寻的普通人，没有任何需要怀疑的地方。”

德拉科撑着脑袋看向天花板，看起来有些醉。他半天没说话，哈利等了许久，差点以为德拉科要睡着时，却又听到他开口说：“没想到你喜欢这种类型的，你喜欢……聪明的？”

哈利闭了闭眼，无奈道：“她真的只是我的朋友，我没打算追求她。”

德拉科看向他，见哈利的确一脸诚恳，就没继续追问。他拿出钱包，从里面抽出一把钥匙，丢到哈利面前的桌子上。

“这是我房间的钥匙，以后你去帮我打扫。学校的清洁工完全不知道怎么整理我的东西，我房间已经乱的快住不下去了。”

他向后推开椅子，站起来转身背对着哈利。他站了一会，又回头丢给他一个车钥匙。

“送我回去吧，我没力叫司机了。”

 

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

打扫德拉科的房间其实并不包含在哈利的工作范围内，卢修斯不是大方的雇主，但也明白什么叫做各司其职。

只是德拉科随手放东西习惯了，回过头就忘了在哪。哈利从小跟着他身后帮他找东西，久而久之，就对德拉科的摆放习惯非常熟悉。再后来家里的佣人们都知道少爷只让哈利碰他的物品，慢慢的，整理德拉科的房间，就默认成了哈利的工作。

算准德拉科不在的时间，哈利拿着钥匙打开他的房间。

第一眼过去房间看起来还算整洁，但等哈利再仔细看第二次的时候，他都忍不住笑了。

难怪德拉科被逼地找上他，房间里所有物品摆放位置全部乱套。虽然看似整洁，但在德拉科的眼里，大概飓风刮过都要比这里要整齐。

哈利幻想了一下少爷抓狂的画面，笑着放下自己带过来的清洁工具，准备先从抹地开始打扫。

不同于他的小房间，德拉科的大房间一个人清扫起来也要一两个小时。用时比哈利预计的时间稍微久了一些，在他将全部东西都归位后，准备换床上用品时，房间门突然被打开。

哈利下意识回头戒备，对方也感受到屋内有人，一把推开门侧着身问道：“谁在里面？”

德拉科的声音。

哈利松懈下来，恭敬地回答道：“是我，哈利。”

其实德拉科在问完话后就反应过来是他，哈利话还没说完，德拉科就进了门。他一边把自己的书包丢到地毯上，一边转头向身后的人说话。

嘻嘻哈哈的女声传来，一个黑发美女走进房间。哈利看了一眼就认了出来，是潘西·帕金森，德拉科的另一个青梅竹马。

“下午好，帕金森小姐。”哈利向她问了个好，又抬头看了眼德拉科，见对方没有让他离开的意思，就转身继续换被套。

“哟，这不是你的小跟班嘛？”潘西挑着自己的指甲，看见哈利朝他招了招手。从小到大，有德拉科的地方就有哈利，他们这些青梅竹马对哈利都不陌生。进霍格沃茨后在德拉科身边见不到哈利的身影时，甚至都有些不适应。

“我还以为他不在了呢，怎么？你两又和好了？”潘西并不知道哈利在霍格沃茨，以为哈利早就被德拉科赶走了。

“什么和好，又不是过家家。”德拉科在自己的书架前翻找，哈利整理过后的书架他只花了十秒就找到了自己的数学笔记。“给你。”德拉科将笔记本丢给潘西，“这可是我自己整理的，你别光顾着花痴弄丢了我的笔记。”

“谢谢！你对我最好啦！”潘西抓住笔记本开心的抱住德拉科的脸亲了一口，“等我追到我的塞德里克，保证笔记原封不动地还你。”

德拉科没好气地擦掉脸上的口红印，潘西是他们这帮朋友中唯一的女孩，从小就被他们这帮哥们当成妹妹一样宠上了天。德拉科甚至为了帮她导致被抓去美国上了三年高中，直到考上霍格沃茨才回到英国。

“我去美国的债还没跟你算清呢，你等着吧。”

“呸，我怎么知道你竟然那么狠跟我妈出柜，这可不能赖我。”潘西吐吐舌头，拿着笔记一溜烟跑到门口。

“你两慢慢恩爱，我就不当电灯泡了。” 

趁德拉科丢过来的抱枕还在半空中，潘西从门缝钻出去啪的关上了门。抱枕重重摔到门背上，软趴趴地掉在地上。

哈利专心做自己的事情，尽量让自己的存在感减到最低。他听见身后的德拉科重重的躺在了沙发上，打开了电视换到一个新闻节目。

 

他来到马尔福家之前，潘西就已经和德拉科一块玩了，算是德拉科最早认识的一个朋友。当时就连哈利都认为他们两个最终会走到一起，双方父母更是早早的在两个人都还是小孩的时候，就不停地提起订婚的事情。可没想到无论是德拉科还是潘西都从来没这方面的心思，尤其是潘西，更是对这种似假似真的玩笑不厌其烦。她和德拉科的绯闻让她一个男朋友都谈不上，毕竟还没有哪个人敢和马尔福家抢人。

在高一开学的时候潘西第不知道多少次被第67号男神拒绝后，她一气之下将德拉科拽去了自己家。

“我不管！不把这件事解释清楚，你就休想走出我家大门一步！”

德拉科无奈之下，和帕金森夫人密谈了整整一个小时。等他离开帕金森家的第二天，帕金森夫人的下午茶会上就传出了德拉科喜欢男人的消息。

贵妇人之间的秘密传播速度能媲美光速，当天晚上，马尔福夫人纳西莎就收到了闺蜜欲言又止的试探。

整个事件的最终结果是德拉科连滚带爬的被远在美国管理公司新分部的卢修斯拎了过去，扬言要放在自己身边亲自管教。

哈利作为德拉科从小到大的跟班兼保镖，自然是跟着德拉科一同去了美国。

 

哈利把换下来的床单被套叠好塞入自己带过来的袋子里，打算清洗干净后再送过来。他将整理好的床铺做最后一次的检查，然后走到沙发后面，轻声向德拉科报告房间已清扫完毕，自己要离开了。

德拉科手里拿着遥控转了一圈，他扭头看了一眼哈利，举着遥控指指边上的单人沙发，让他坐下。

哈利低头看看自己被汗水打湿的T恤，有些犹豫。

“让你坐你就坐。”德拉科不耐烦地说了一句。

哈利见德拉科坚持，就乖乖的走到沙发前，轻轻坐下。他挺直腰背，尽量不让已经汗湿的衣物接触到沙发。

“你期末考考完了吗？”德拉科眼睛依旧盯着电视。

“还有一门，明天下午。”哈利如实回答。

“我和他们约了去意大利度假，后天出发。你跟着我们一起去，可以帮个忙。”

他瞟了一眼哈利，视线从他被汗水浸湿的黑色乱发扫过，一直落下到湿漉漉的贴在身上的白色T恤。布料因为已经湿透，呈现着半透明的状态。

德拉科收回视线，换了个坐姿，接着吩咐：“我已经和多比说了，你自己再找他通报一声吧。” 马尔福家里的职员一律由多比统一管理，有任何变动都需向他通报。

“好。”哈利答应下来。

德拉科没有继续说话，他翘着腿看着新闻，好似哈利已经不在此了一样。哈利明白他的意思，轻声道了一声别，就自己拿着东西安静离开了。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科和哈利的关系一向怪异。

他们是主仆，也是朋友，或生疏或亲密的关系让外人总是摸不清哈利的位置。德拉科一直是一个温柔乖巧的少年，就算是家里的佣人，也从没听过一句他的重话。但哈利是个例外，德拉科小时候发起脾气来时甚至会对他又打又骂。虽然长大后德拉科不再动手打人，但哈利依然经常成为他发脾气的对象。

可这只有德拉科能这么做，认识他的人都知道，若有谁对哈利有一丝恶意，那么就再也别指望出现在德拉科眼前。

“因为哈利是他东西，谁也不能碰，那个小气的家伙。”潘西曾经对着布雷斯做出如此评价，当然，他们两谁也不敢当着德拉科的面说这句话。他们两甚至在德拉科出柜后私下偷偷打了个赌，赌德拉科什么时候会对哈利下手。

只是没想到两年后从美国回来，德拉科不仅没出手，甚至和哈利更加生疏了。

布雷斯骂着脏话服了输，但潘西不肯认输，潘西坚信德拉科始终会爬上那个男孩的床。

 

这些富二代们都不是第一次去意大利，甚至潘西每年都要和妈妈来米兰看秀扫货。但布雷斯家在波托菲诺的海景别墅刚好翻新完毕，懒得再操心的这帮人就决定去意大利看海。

哈利也不是第一次去意大利，从小他跟着德拉科四处游玩，德拉科去过的绝大部分地方他也一样去过。第二天考完试后，哈利就熟练地根据经验将一切德拉科所需要的行李收拾完毕。至于他自己，一直都很简单，一个黑色帆布包，就能囊括他的所有家当。

离开的前一天哈利抽空见了见小天狼星，他们上次见面是三个月前。小天狼星让他考虑毕业后进入医学院继续深造，被哈利以不打算离开马尔福家的理由拒绝。小天狼星骂他不懂得考虑自己，恨铁不成钢地离开了。

哈利在校园的咖啡馆里找到了坐在角落桌子边的教父，走过去笑着打了声招呼，在他的对面坐下。

“你们放假了吗？”虽然上次不欢而散，但小天狼星再次见到教子时，还是非常开心。

“昨天刚考完，我已经可以走了。”

“要不要回去后请个假到市区里玩几天？”小天狼星打量了一下哈利，他的状态看起来还不错。

哈利摸摸脖子，抱歉地笑了笑，说：“明天我要跟着少爷去意大利，至少要十天。”

小天狼星听到少爷二字皱皱眉，他一直非常反对哈利在马尔福家做保镖。但马尔福家救了哈利是事实，没有马尔福家哈利也不可能平安的生活至今。更何况哈利自己坚持不肯离开，小天狼星知道自己就算是教父，也没法干涉哈利的决定。

“之前在美国和你相认的时候我就说过，凭我和纳西莎的关系，你想离开是轻而易举的事情。以你的能力，你可以在社会上大有所为，为何一定要在他们家当一个毫不起眼的保……”

“教父。”哈利打住小天狼星的话，“这是我自己的决定，两年前如此，现在也依然没变。”

小天狼星没说完的话哽在喉中，憋了半天，最后重重的哼了一声，没有继续说。

哈利笑了笑，转移话题。“你最近在忙什么？我看新闻好像也没出什么大事。”

小天狼星神情一时有些犹豫，想了半天，他才开口说：“有个旧案子碰到了新线索，大半个苏格兰场的刑事组都在忙这个。”

他顿了顿，神色复杂地盯着哈利，加上一句：“汤姆·里德尔的案子。”

哈利愣住，但过了一秒，又立刻回过神来。

“这次能抓住他吗？”他盯着桌面上的餐厅目录，目不转睛。

“不知道，线索不清晰，但是来源应该非常准确。”小天狼星叹了口气，继续说：“詹姆是我这么多年以来最好的一个拍档，相信我，我一定会为他抓住那个杀人魔的。”

哈利其实对汤姆·里德尔没什么感觉，他几年前才知道自己的身世，时间太久远，所有应有的情绪早已模糊。相比于这个杀了他的父母的人，他可能对当年那个虐待过他的孤儿院院长反而更加痛恨。

他知道他应该恨那个汤姆·里德尔，但那种恨意，就像隔着一层纸，含糊不清。

哈利点点头，闷声应了一声。小天狼星又交代了两句让他注意安全，就聊起了其他事情。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

波托菲洛是个风景优美，气候宜人的地方。而且除了风景，这里还有不少美食。就算是这些从小就环游世界的年轻人，也很喜欢这个地方。

他们搭着高尔家的私人飞机飞到了意大利离波托菲洛最近的一个机场，他们一向轮流做东，谁也不会让其他人吃亏，否则也不可能当十几年的朋友。

只是这次和往常不一样，潘西还带了一个人，塞德里克·迪戈里，她的新目标。潘西给高尔和布雷斯分别买了整整一季的最新走秀款男装，他们也就睁一只眼闭一只眼由她任性乱来。

哈利在私人飞机的准备间里将空乘服务人员准备好的食物和酒水接过，拨开帘子给大家送去。

大家都习惯了德拉科带着哈利跟他们一起出去旅游，哈利不仅是个称职的保镖，出门在外也能承担起助理的角色，让他们的游玩更加轻松。每次哈利要参与旅游时，其他人绝对比德拉科还更加乐意。

此时飞机正在半空，大家坐在机舱内一边吃饭，一边聊天。

新成员塞德里克算得上是霍格沃茨的名人，他比德拉科他们高一届，在赫奇帕奇学习法律。他的父亲是知名的律师事务所合伙人，为多家知名跨国集团合作服务。而他本人不仅品学兼优，更是霍格沃茨足球队的队长。外加相貌出众，性格开朗大方，刚进霍格沃茨不久就成了全校女生的首位男神。

只是入学两年了，也不见他和谁交往过，据他自己的说法是想要专心于学业，暂时不考虑感情。

潘西并不是一开始就喜欢他，大小姐一直校内外男友不断，还没来得及和全校女生抢男人。直到前不久，她到体育场找高尔他们吃饭。一个被踢偏的足球意外地朝她飞来，脚踏十厘米高跟鞋的潘西被吓的全身僵硬，完全忘了躲开。

只是没想到在球飞到她面前的最后一秒，一个高大英俊的身影将她一把抱住转开，躲开了足球。

从潘西抬头的那一刻起，她就深深爱上了塞德里克。

 

塞德里克被邀请一同出游，得知不需要付钱后，他就直接从家里扛来了两箱藏酒。德拉科他们看看木箱里的高级法国红酒和限量香槟后，顿时对他友好了起来。在飞机下降时，大家已经打成一片。

特别是德拉科，当塞德里克得知潘西借给自己的笔记是德拉科的，他就对德拉科非常佩服。学霸也有缺点，他的数学一直不是强项。但德拉科的笔记思路清晰，解题思维独特但易懂，帮了塞德里克不少忙。

聪明人通常都能惺惺相惜，几番对话下来，德拉科对塞德里克也颇有好感。下飞机时两人就时下的投资前景聊得意犹未尽，塞德里克直接跟着德拉科上了第一辆轿车。

潘西看准时机跟着他两就要坐到同一辆车的副驾驶，她刚打开门，正在坐进车内的德拉科突然重新站起来。

他看向后面的车队，问道：“哈利呢？”

远处正在第二辆车后帮乘务人员放行李的哈利从后尾箱盖后面钻出来，跑到德拉科身边，小声的在他身边说：“我坐后面的车。”

他透过车顶盖上朝站在副驾驶边上看他们的潘西挤挤眼，示意德拉科要让潘西坐这辆车。

德拉科皱皱眉，他不是霸道独行的人，潘西的心思大家都知道，也不打算干扰。他想了一下，就弯下腰向已经坐入车内的塞德里克打了声招呼。

“我去坐后面的车，晚点再聊。”

一头雾水的塞德里克还未来得及开口，德拉科就站起身拉着哈利走了，他挥挥手，让站在第二部车边上的克拉布到这部车里坐。

哈利跟着德拉科进了后座，德拉科上车后看了会手机就开始闭目养神。去波托菲洛的路程还有一段时间，哈利把手里备着的毯子搭在德拉科胸前后，便靠着窗边，一路看着久违的风景。

 

等到别墅时，天已经黑了。所有人都有些疲劳，草草吃了点别墅里的管家为他们准备好的晚餐后，大家都各自回房休息。

哈利住在别墅自带的佣人房中，房间不大，但有个不小的窗户，窗户外对着花园的侧边，从灌木丛的一个凹口看出去似乎能看见大海的一角。只是此刻外面黑漆漆一片，什么也看不见。可哈利心情依旧不错，他放下自己的行李，出去将别墅的安保系统熟悉了解之后，就从后门走出了花园。

布雷斯家的别墅买得很早，所以位置极好。别墅后方有一片空旷的花园，花园外就对着大海。前两年扎比尼夫人将别墅翻新后，这里更是堪比天堂。

哈利绕着花园走了一圈，四处查看了摄像头位置后，他回到了别墅后门的门廊下席地而坐。虽然夜晚看不清大海，但起起伏伏的海浪声一下又一下打入人的心底。微凉的海风徐徐刮来，带着一丝淡淡的咸味。哈利看着花园里鲜艳的玫瑰丛，听说这是扎比尼夫人专门从巴黎空运过来的稀有品种。

在马尔福家的生活容易让他产生错觉，错以为这些都是他自己的人生。他跟着德拉科出入过拉斯维加斯酒店的总统套房；吃过巴黎米其林三星餐厅里金箔包裹的松露冰淇淋；滑过瑞士私人滑雪场的顶级雪道。

但这些都是德拉科的人生，不是他的。

哈利低头玩弄门廊边上的小草，他应该是那个在孤儿院普普通通长大，打一份工，平平凡凡结婚生子的孤儿。也许和往常并无差异的某一日，会在手机上看见杀人犯汤姆·里德尔落网的新闻。他会喝口咖啡，和同事感叹一下法网恢恢，然后低头继续自己的工作。

这才是他应有的人生。

 

“嗨！”

哈利立刻回神，熟悉的声音从房顶上传来。哈利站起来向前走了两步，回过头才看见靠在二楼阳台玻璃栏杆边的金发少年。

“上来陪我喝酒。”德拉科晃晃手里的啤酒瓶，趴在栏杆上俯视哈利。他在车上睡过，此时并不困，兴致勃勃地要看意大利的星空。

花园里没开灯，黑漆漆一片，只有微弱的星光小心翼翼的在天上闪烁。哈利看不清德拉科的脸，但他清晰的知道德拉科此刻是什么样的神情。他熟知德拉科的一切，他的习惯，他的爱好，他的脾气，和他每一刻的表情。哈利总是在边上默默的观察一切，记下一切。

哈利站在花园里沉默地仰视德拉科，他知道他将会在德拉科身边待一辈子。现在是保镖，未来可能是助理，等德拉科有了家庭后便是管家。成为马尔福家的管家已经是很多人不可想象的工作，但哈利知道，这是他必定的未来，也是向卢修斯报恩的许诺。

“不了，少爷。”哈利开口回答，“我明天要早起，现在要休息。”

哈利向德拉科稍稍鞠躬，道了一声晚安。他无视德拉科生气的喊叫，头也不回的进了屋。

 

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

第二天早上，潘西他们都知道哈利又惹德拉科生气了。虽然谁也没问怎么回事，但见到德拉科先是摔掉哈利专门为他做的早餐，接着又派他走到山脚下的市场给大家买新鲜水果时，他们就明白了。

外面阳光猛烈，地面温度35度。布雷斯家的别墅，可是在山顶。

潘西瞥了一眼桌上切好的新鲜香橙，低头拍拍塞德里克的大腿，让他别开口。

塞德里克看看和昨天大不一样的德拉科，再环视一圈桌上都在低头吃饭当没看见的其他人。即使心里有些诧异，但还是依然闭上正要张开的口。虽然没人给他解释哈利到底是什么角色，但一天下来，他心里已经知晓。

哈利没有反抗，而是沉默领命，将地上的碎盘子和食物清理干净后，直接出门。德拉科骂完他后又跟发生过任何事一样，从桌上面包篮里拿了一块面包，和大家有说有笑。

吃完早饭，男孩们就纷纷换上泳裤，冲向花园里的泳池。翻新后游泳池被扎比尼夫人装成无边泳池，远远看去，和远处的大海连成一线。

大小姐潘西姗姗来迟，穿着D&G最新款比基尼，带着精致的妆容和精心打理过的大波浪长发，顶着一副Linda Farrow的墨镜走进花园。

她缓缓走近正躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳的塞德里克身边，直接坐上他椅子的一角，回头露出最完美的一个侧面。

“你不下去游泳？”她点点下巴，指指远处正在泳池里打幼稚水仗的男孩们。

塞德里克睁开眼，见到是她，一下子坐起来。他靠近潘西，眼睛看着泳池里的德拉科，突然问道：“他和那个哈利到底是什么关系？”

潘西打量了他一眼，神情突然有些微妙。但她没说出口，而是接了塞德里克的问题：“不是你想的那种关系，但我也说不清。”

潘西突然想起来什么，朝塞德里克眨眨眼，说：“我们组了个秘密赌局，你要不要参加？”

塞德里克好奇地看向她。

“赌他们什么时候会变成你想的那种关系，赌一辆迈凯伦720。”潘西掩着嘴朝他偷笑，“不过布雷斯已经绝望了，所以条件变了，就是赌他们到底会不会在一起。布雷斯说没希望，我觉得一定会。”

“期限呢？”塞德里克感觉有些兴趣。

“没有啊，直到他俩在一起或者德拉科跟谁结婚不就有结果了？我们也是赌着玩玩。”

塞德里克撑着脑袋，眼睛注视前方，他嘴角含着一丝玩味的笑容，手指敲敲太阳穴。

“那我赌，一定不会。”

潘西心里咯噔一下，脑子里疯狂的响起了糟糕的报警铃声。

 

哈利回到别墅时，其他人已经吃完午饭开车出门，去市区里游玩，只有管家在厨房里收拾餐具。哈利将买回来的水果迅速整理归位，满头大汗的给自己灌了一大杯冰水才缓和过来。

管家略带同情地看看他，指了指特意留给他的意粉，让他吃完赶紧去休息。

哈利向他道谢，三下两下吃完意粉，将餐具洗干净放好后，冲回房间洗了个冷水澡。洗完澡换上干净的衣服，哈利将自己一下子摔入床铺中央，深深地叹了口气。

他头发依然在滴水，但哈利已经累得无力站起来吹头发。他垫着浴巾躺在床上，侧身窝进被子里。

睡意缓缓朝他袭来，哈利大脑逐渐放空，意识慢慢跌入黑暗，陷入无尽深渊——

——那是高二的暑假。

也是同样炎热的夏天，在美国迈阿密马尔福家的沙滩别墅里，哈利睡在德拉科边上的房间里。哈利其实不太习惯太过于空旷的房间，但只有他们两个人时，德拉科从不让他睡佣人房。哈利无法说服德拉科，就只能将房间里厚实的遮光窗帘紧密拉起，封住最后一丝阳光。

——就是这样一个黑暗的房间里。

哈利睡意朦胧，翻了个身感受到身边有人。他正要挣扎在醒来，却被对方抚摸着脑袋安抚下来，是熟悉的体温，哈利甚至不用睁眼就能认得的气味。前一晚陪德拉科打游戏至通宵，此刻的他，实在没有力气睁眼。他又缓缓睡去，沉浸在那温暖的怀抱里。

——犹如跌入一个找不到出口的迷宫。

哈利感受到对方身上的温热绵绵不绝地传入他的体内，拂过他的额头，略过他的睫毛，轻点他的鼻尖，最终再轻若羽毛地触碰他的双唇。

一下，两下，三下。

一个炙热的软滑物体突然钻进他的唇间，哈利被压住躺平在床上，身上多了些重量，还增添许多乱无章法的触感。他终于被惹得有些清醒，理智逐渐回升。心中一个不明不白的声音在大喊快点。

快点。

快点醒来。

快点在一切尚可挽回的时候醒过来！

哈利开始轻轻挣扎，沉重的眼皮依然抬不起来。直到最后，下身突然感受到一阵热度——

“不要！”

哈利一把推开身上的那个人，翻身跳下了床。

——依然是那个黑暗寂静的房间。

可哈利看得一清二楚，德拉科坐在他的床上，满脸慌乱的神情。

“少爷……”

“哈利我……”德拉科挣扎要起来抓住哈利的身体。

“少爷！”哈利退后两步，背部撞在窗帘上。

“少爷……”他紧紧闭起双眼，不让自己看见德拉科的脸。

“我……”

“少爷不要开我玩笑了，你已经有点过头了。”哈利倏地睁开眼睛，双手在背后紧紧抓住窗帘。

窗帘皱成一团，边上的缝隙里偷跑进几丝阳光。透过那有气无力的羸弱光线，德拉科终于看清哈利的面孔。

他看见哈利皱着眉，一脸厌恶的对他说。

“我很讨厌这样，少爷，很讨厌。”

 

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科呆滞在原地，一时不知道如何开口。

哈利放开窗帘，缝隙消失，房间又重新跌入黑暗。

“你若是有需求，可以去找追求你的那个男孩，好像叫班杰明？我调查过，他不会有问题的，你大可以放心的……”

“我就开个玩笑。”

哈利还没说完，德拉科突然打断他的话。

“你怎么这点玩笑都开不起？”德拉科扯起嘴角拉起一个难看的笑容，他爬下床，走到哈利面前伸手拍拍他的脸。“这点程度都接受不了，以后还怎么跟着我？”

德拉科一勾他的下巴，动作顿了一下，接着又突然回神，立刻头也不回的转身向房间门走去

“好好练练脸皮吧，别一逗你就脸红，还怎么好意思当我的保镖？”

德拉科砰的一声关上了门，惊醒了陷在被窝中的哈利。

 

哈利眨眨眼，摸摸脑袋，头发已经干了。他在黑暗中摸索半天，最终在身下找到了手机。

点开屏幕一看，已经接近傍晚。

他抚着额头，挣扎要起来，但过于清晰的梦境让他太阳穴阵阵刺痛。哈利仰卧在床上，定定的看着黑漆漆的天花板。

他已快要遗忘那一幕了，怎么又梦见了呢？

 

哈利换好衣服走进客厅时，后院里传来喧闹的嬉笑声。

他们已经回来了，不知为何没有叫醒他。哈利转身走进厨房，管家正在布菜，哈利跟他打了个招呼，就在边上帮起忙来。

哈利摆好餐具，去花园里告诉大家可以用餐。

男生们在游泳池里打水球，就连塞德里克也一同下去了。可不知为何，潘西却穿着裙子坐在花园角落里看手机。

哈利有些疑惑，按道理她不是应该贴着塞德里克才对？他走向潘西，邀请她用餐时，最终忍不住地问了句：“没事吧？”

潘西抬眼从屏幕前看向他，郁郁寡欢地叹了口气。她放下手机站起来，抬手一把勾住了没有任何防备的哈利肩膀。

“唉。”她没有理会哈利的挣扎，紧紧勾着他的脖子。

“我完了，你也要完了，我的迈凯伦更要完了啊！唉！”

潘西仰天长叹，哈利才注意到她连妆都没有画。

她转头仔细打量了一下哈利，越看越摇头，嘴里呼喊着：“你这样太让我失望，太让本大小姐错看了。”

说完她一下放开手，自行离去。留下一头雾水的哈利，站在原地。

 

晚饭吃到一半潘西突然丢下叉子跑回房间，嘴里高呼不能服输。一众男性莫名其妙，直到他们吃完甜品时，潘西才重新闪亮登场。

真的是闪亮登场，她穿着一条黑色抹胸贴身短裙，裙摆恰好的刚刚盖住屁股。脚上一对满钻红底高跟鞋，在灯光下闪得几个男生都忍不住挪开眼。

潘西视线在傻眼的一群哥们中溜了一圈，最后随手一抓高尔，要他陪着一起去喝酒。

为什么是我？！高尔凄然高喊，最终在挨了一脑袋后安静下来，乖乖地拿了车钥匙奉命陪大小姐。

不醉不归！待我带个意大利帅哥直男回来！潘西眨了眨亮晶晶的眼皮，一把关上了车门。

其他人目瞪口呆，但潘西发疯也不是第一天，他们将这个归类为女性的特质。大家吃饱喝足，散开各自去做各自的事情。布雷斯和克拉布在客厅里打游戏，塞德里克则邀请德拉科去阳台上喝酒聊天。

今日的侃侃而谈下来，德拉科几乎将塞德里克引为知己。他的这些朋友虽然感情至深，能在一起玩一辈子，但都和德拉科不是同一类人，大家没法深聊。但塞德里克不一样，从音乐到金融，从体育到文学，他几乎都能聊上两句，说的还全是德拉科心中所想。

二十多年第一次，德拉科觉得自己遇到了知己。

塞德里克挑了一瓶法国红酒——竟然也恰好是德拉科喜欢的那个庄园——他将红酒开瓶，倒入醒酒器，随后在厨房里找出两个高脚杯。

哈利站在一边，拎起准备好的冰桶，正要帮他们送上去。站在一旁的德拉科突然伸手拦住他，他瞥了一眼哈利没说话，从他手中接过冰桶，和塞德里克一同走出厨房。

哈利站在原地，一动不动。

 

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

收拾完厨房，哈利在餐厅休息了一会。他平日并无更多的娱乐，偶尔也就是看看手机。保镖的工作和学习已经占据他绝大部分时间，剩下细碎的间隙里，他无法做更多的事情。

哈利点开消息页面，赫敏问他暑期班是否打算修课。哈利哭笑不得，学神果然无时无刻不在学习，就连难得的暑假也不打算放过。他告诉赫敏暑假他要回家，拒绝了一同上课的邀请。赫敏说你这样松松懒懒怎能按时读完本科尽早考入医学院呢？哈利发了个放过我吧的表情，告诉她自己本来就没打算考医学院。

对方消息晚了几分钟，赫敏问道：“那你打算干什么？”

“我有工作，别担心。”哈利加了几个表情，无视赫敏的追问，结束对话。

他跳下椅子，正准备回房间的时候，突然见到德拉科仓促地冲下来，后面跟着塞德里克，也是一脸着急。

“哈利！开车！潘西他们和别人打起来了！”

哈利立刻冲向门口，快速穿上鞋子后拿了车钥匙就去发动汽车。德拉科和布雷斯两个人跳上车告诉哈利一个地址，一脚油门踩到底，车子一声轰鸣，冲了出去。

当地的地图早已牢牢印在哈利的脑海里，他将车开到120码，几分钟内就冲到了山下的酒吧门口。三个男人跳下车，看准店名就立刻闯了进去。

酒吧内黑暗混乱，原本放着的爵士音乐被藏起来的酒保关掉。大部分客人早已经跑掉，只剩下零散几个有胆子看好戏的人，和对峙的两班人马。

一边是孤零零的高尔和被他挡在身后的潘西，另一边则是约十来个人的当地黑手党，领头站着一个妩媚的意大利女人。

德拉科他们迅速跑到高尔和潘西的身边，高尔脸上已经带了伤，见到他们来了之后，明显松了一口气。

“怎么回事？”德拉科急忙问道，他看见缩在高尔身后的潘西也是蓬头散发，脸上的妆容早已哭花，手臂上有一道明显的淤痕。

“潘西勾搭上一个男的在谈天，还没说上几句，这帮人就冲进来。你看，就那个女的，硬说潘西抢她的男人，要潘西赔个手指。”

高尔超那边点点下巴，对方站在那边说着意大利语，布雷斯听得懂，他们正在叫嚣只要把小姑娘交出来，其他人就可以自行离开。

“报警了吗？”德拉科看见潘西手上的伤，气急败坏地骂了一句。

“报了，但有人说这些是本地的黑手党，警察不一定会马上到场。”高尔使了个脸色，警察虽然不会不管，但会故意放水，尽量晚到，让本地黑手党有时间将事情办完。

德拉科急躁地抓抓头发，思索了一会后他转身让布雷斯先去和对方交涉，能拖多久拖多久。布雷斯应下，整理了下衣领和头发，希望自己的脸能让那个女人稍微宽容三分。

德拉科接着转向哈利，吩咐道：“等下趁不注意的时候，你先把潘西送出去。” 他隐秘地发了个消息。“我会让克拉布在外面接应，多比那边我也通知了，他会想办法联系这里的人帮忙。”

“那你……”哈利有些犹豫，德拉科的安全才是他的首要任务。

“这是命令，我们自己能自保，等到警察来了就没事了。”

哈利咬咬牙，最后答应了。

 

另一边布雷斯和对方谈判了半天，那个女人对潘西倒没打算赶尽杀绝，否则也不会坐在这里见到潘西他们来了帮手也置之不理。但被损了的面子她可必须要回来，在答应布雷斯可以付一笔赔偿金后，她还依然要求潘西要当众给她跪下让她扇一巴掌。

“不可能！”

潘西还没说话，德拉科就替她拒绝了。本来就是那个男人自己背地里出来找乐子，潘西也是受害者，凭什么让她道歉。更何况潘西已经受伤，从小到大她压根就没受过这样的苦。

“那就没什么好谈了。”女首领吐了口烟，冷酷一笑，嘴里说着意大利语。“打得赢我这十几个人，你们就走，打不过，就跪着给我舔鞋底。”

她一招手，身后的手下就直径向潘西走过去，要抓她出来道歉。

德拉科和布雷斯二人迅速上前，一人挡着一个打手，对方直接就要抓住他们，德拉科和布雷斯低头闪躲，一手拽过去抬脚踢飞身前的打手。

“快走！”德拉科看见其他打手陆续向他们冲来，急忙向后喊了一声。他们虽然都学过一些格斗技巧，但对方这么多人，他们绝对不是对手。

高尔愤怒地嘶吼一声，不管不顾地向人群里冲去，他体格雄壮，冲过去砸也能砸晕两个人。

哈利一直拉着潘西躲在后方，他擅长于隐藏身影，一直压着潘西趁对方不注意时向后门缓缓挪去。此时见场面混乱起来，就立刻拽着潘西冲向后门。

“别让她跑掉！”女首领发现潘西身影突然不见，立刻下令。

打手们顿时向哈利那边扑过去，德拉科他们立刻从后方拽住那些人不让他们得逞。但对方人数众多，哈利立刻被人抓住，他向后一踢，准确地踢中对方的裆部。对方一下子松手，哈利得空立刻打开后面将潘西向门外一推。

“去找警察和克拉布！”

哈利一把关上后门，用自己的身体堵住门口。以他的水平，对付这些人还绰绰有余。三下两下打趴围在自己面前的敌人，哈利连忙向德拉科方向跑去，确保他的安全。

德拉科他们三个已经有些招架不住，哈利立刻冲入人群，一手砍晕正准备抓住德拉科的打手。剩下的人见他这个战斗主力加入，就都围了上来。哈利一拳打飞眼前的壮汉，再直接扭住抓住自己胸前衣服的手，一个回身将那个男人甩开。

剩下的人见他这么能打，渐渐开始不敢上来，人群慢慢散开，在他们周围围成一圈。

“不错嘛，看你长得瘦瘦小小，竟然身手这么好，不如跟着姐姐我？”

女首领走到哈利前方，夹着烟眯起眼打量他。她讲得是英语，带着浓厚的意大利口音。

“休想！”德拉科一把拉住哈利，将他拉到自己身前。

女首领有趣地看了他们一眼，身影一晃，又走到自己手下的后面。

“既然这么能打，那不如尝尝这个。”

她一个眼神丢给身边的男人，自己转身就向酒吧门口走去。

德拉科他们一时没有反应过来她是什么意思，哈利瞳孔瞬间紧缩，在那个男人拔出手枪朝德拉科开枪的同时立刻扑过去——

“德拉科！小心！”

哈利抱住德拉科扑在地上躲过子弹，余光见到那个男人正要开第二枪，却被高尔从边上一下子扑倒在地。

哈利松了一口气，却没想到突然眼前一黑，被身下的人一个翻转压倒在地。

“砰！”

从房间另一侧响起另一声枪声， 哈利大脑瞬间空白，他摸摸身上的人，手掌触碰到一阵湿热。

“不！！！”

鲜血，尖叫，碰撞，笛鸣——

 

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

苍白的病房里寂静无声，只听得见点滴一点一点坠落。

哈利坐在病床边上，头低低地搁在床边。他的手抓住被角，手指关节清晰凸起，微微地颤抖着。

克拉布和警察同时到达，刚好碰到逃出来的潘西。对方打手全员被捕，但女首领却逃之夭夭。塞德里克在警局争辩了一个多小时，警察们都毫无动静。直到最后有一个电话打到警局，全部警察态度瞬变。不仅将差点就要放走的打手全部拘留准备起诉，就连原本他们口中“失踪”的女首领也一同被抓了回来。

多比和纳西莎正在赶来的路上，一切事情告一段落。

只是德拉科中枪了。

所幸子弹并没有伤到内脏，德拉科被送到医院取出子弹后就毫无生命危险了。未来除了一个疤痕，不会留下任何后遗症。

手术刚刚做完，麻药还未失效，德拉科依然还在沉睡中。

大家等着德拉科做完手术，都是一夜未眠。哈利守在床边不肯离开，其他人见劝说无效，最后只能让他留在这里，自己回去休息。布雷斯拍拍哈利的肩膀让他别担心，就领着其他人离开了。

 

哈利看着床上那个平静的沉睡的男人，他脑海里一直回放着那一幕，一遍，两遍，三遍……他不停地想着那一瞬间，假如当时他没有松懈，是否就能阻止这一切？

为何他就松懈了？他明明可以避免，他到底在做什么，明明发过誓要保护德拉科一生一世。

“哈……”

头顶上传来声音，哈利立刻抬头探身过去，只见德拉科虚弱地睁开眼睛。

“少爷！你醒了。”哈利马上喊道，“我去叫医生。”

“别……”德拉科突然伸手拽住他的手，他并不难受，大概因为麻醉的关系，他感受不到痛。“先陪陪我。”

“少爷。”哈利轻轻弯下腰，让德拉科轻松一些。

“我说了，叫我的名字。”德拉科歪着头，看着哈利轻轻微笑。“你的那声德拉科，是我听过最动听的声音。”

他握住哈利的手，十指相握，紧紧地贴合在一起。德拉科颤悠悠地举起他的手，伸到自己的的唇边。

轻轻落下一吻。

“再叫一声好不好？”

德拉科凝视哈利双眼，他面色苍白，但两眼却炯炯有神，灰色瞳孔里含着愉悦的光芒。

哈利浑身颤抖，他咬紧牙关直到刺痛。最终倏地抽出德拉科掌中的手，一下子站起来后退一步。

“我去叫医生。”

他慌乱转身，却听见身后德拉科犹如坠入寒冰的声音。

“至此，你都不愿意吗？”

哈利几乎是冲出病房，他紧紧地关上病房门，惊惶地在医院走廊上脚步凌乱，最终找到一个无人的安全通道撞开大门跑进去。

他背顶在门背后，茫然而无力的跌坐在地上。哈利终于抑制不住的低声呜咽，他举起刚刚被德拉科握过的那只手，抖动的双唇深深地印在刚刚被德拉科吻过的位置。

深情而绝望，炽热而隐秘。

 

那是一个德拉科从来都不知晓的早晨。

他跟着德拉科刚到美国，德拉科在卢修斯书房里待了整整一个下午，出来后如释负重的神情示意着父子谈和。

哈利以为这些和自己无关，但在几天后，某日德拉科出门去参观新学校时，哈利被卢修斯叫到书房里。

卢修斯坐在宽大的实木书桌后，开口就问：“和德拉科相熟的男生有谁？”

哈利想了一秒便开口如实报告，扎比尼，高尔，克拉布……其实不外乎就是那些一起长大的朋友们。

卢修斯听完他的报告，手指敲打桌面思考了许久。在哈利以为自己需要离开的时候，卢修斯突然开口说：“还有一个人，你漏了。”

哈利有些发怔，他细想半天，没想出德拉科还有哪个玩得好的男生。

“还有你。”卢修斯紧盯哈利低下的脑袋，“你可是时时刻刻都呆在德拉科身边的那个人。”

哈利脑中瞬间轰然一声，他突然抬头看向卢修斯，背后一阵刺骨的寒冷。

卢修斯挑起嘴角一笑，站起来走到窗边，背对着哈利继续说：“你来我家几年了？”

“九年，先生。”

“我虽没认你为儿子，但这么多年，我自认待你不薄。虽然吃穿上不能和德拉科比，但他上什么学，去哪里玩，都有你的一份。该给你额外的教导我也从没有少教过，当初你答应我要保护他一生，你还记得吗？”

“……记得，先生。”

卢修斯转身回来，走向书桌，从抽屉里抽出一个档案袋。

“有另一件事要告诉你。”他从档案袋里抽出一份档案，哈利见到上面盖着伦敦警察总部的印章。

“两个月前我遇到纳西莎的堂哥，叫小天狼星·布莱克，在苏格兰场当警司。说起来他也是我霍格沃茨的老同学，只是关系一般，几乎没怎么联系。他和我谈起一个故人，按理说也是我的同学，只是在学校时我没听说过。”

卢修斯摊开档案的首页，递给哈利。

“他叫詹姆·波特，殉职牺牲，应该是你的父亲。”

哈利有记忆时，已经在孤儿院了。据说因为一些原因，没有肯收留他的家庭，只能将他送入孤儿院。他一切的家庭背景都被特意涂抹，就连孤儿院院长，也只知道他的名字叫哈利·波特，除此之外，再也没有其他信息。

“资料是布莱克给我的，当初他被调职，知道的时候你已经被送走，警方一级保密，布莱克无法找到你。我提取了你父亲的DNA记录和你的做了对比，应该没错。”

哈利茫然的一页一页翻着手里的资料，大部分信息被黑墨覆盖涂改，但大致的信息还是能看清。

 

詹姆·波特，高级警探。29岁，死于大脑枪击，死前被极度残忍凌虐。

莉莉·波特，教师。29岁，死于失血过多。

嫌疑人：汤姆·里德尔，在逃嫌疑犯。因连杀13人被通缉，至今未被捕。

 

“更多的事情我也不太清楚，拿到DNA结果时我就告诉了小天狼星。据说他和你父亲曾经关系很好，他中午会过来，到时他会详细的告诉你一切。”

卢修斯坐入书桌后的皮椅内，摆摆手让哈利离开。大脑一片慌乱已经无法正常思考的少年茫然地听从他的指示，拿着手中沉重的资料走向书房门口。

“我从未后悔将你带回来。”

在哈利微微颤抖的手摸上门把时，卢修斯突然在他身后开口。

“你答应我的事，希望你也不要食言。”

 

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

医生说德拉科手术很成功，只需要静养恢复一个月，就没有任何需要担心的地方了。

大家围坐在病房里终于松下一大口气，尤其是潘西，他们认识这么多年，从未在她脸上见过如此愧疚的表情。

德拉科捏了一下潘西憔悴的脸，笑她再哭就要哭出鱼尾纹了。

哈利一直站在角落看他们说话，前一天塞德里克来替换他照顾德拉科。哈利回去洗澡换衣服，脱了衣服后才发现德拉科的血迹还在他身上。他捧着已经发黑的脏衣服在浴室里干坐了整整一个多小时，一动没有动。

后来他和其他人一起去医院探望德拉科时，德拉科又像是从未发生过那些事一样。

不，不一样，哈利非常清楚有什么事情改变了。因为德拉科开始向对待其他人一样对待他——翩翩有礼，温柔可亲。

哈利内心有什么东西瞬间破碎，随后又被他自己紧紧的重新粘在一起。他没有心碎的资格，哈利对自己说，他没有。

 

大家心中的石头放下后，各位少爷小姐们又开始没心没肺。玩笑刚开到一半，门口传来声音。众人一起回头，见到马尔福家的管家多比撑着拐杖走进来，他的身后跟着另一个女性的身影。

哈利定眼一看，是德拉科的母亲纳西莎。

“马尔福夫人。”众人纷纷站起来问好，纳西莎却连德拉科都没看一眼，直接越过所有人走到站在角落的哈利面前。

大家还在一头雾水时，就见纳西莎突然扬起手掌，“啪！”的一声扇在哈利脸上。

哈利被打得侧过脸，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度肿起。

“妈妈！”德拉科大惊，急忙就要坐起来。一直坐在他身边的潘西赶紧阻止，生怕他伤口破裂。

纳西莎转头看了眼儿子，见他精神尚可，就转回头继续盯着哈利，辞色俱厉地说道：“我管我的人，谁看不惯的，那就抱歉可以先行离开。”

房间里的人谁也不敢动。

“既然留下，那就请不要干涉了。”纳西莎微笑环视一圈，“多比。”

多比低着头上前，纳西莎直径走到德拉科的床边，潘西立刻站起来让出位置。纳西莎顺势坐下，开始对自己的儿子嘘寒问暖，看都不看一眼身后的哈利。

多比微不可察地叹了口气，对哈利说：“面对墙跪下吧。”

哈利安静地转身跪下，没有任何反抗。他知道会发生什么，他们这些从马尔福家专属训练营里出来的人大多数都经历过惩罚，只是他知道，这次将会比以往都要更加严厉。

“抱歉了。”多比低声说了一句，而后举起手中的拐杖，恶狠狠地打在哈利的背上。

木棍一下一下落在哈利背上，多比没有留情，想必他也很生气。哈利紧抿嘴唇忍受疼痛，偶尔一下禁不住闷声低喊，下一棍又再次忍住。大颗汗珠从他脑袋上滴落在地上，随着拐杖打在肉上的声音，一滴，又一滴。

潘西早已看不下去走出房间，几个男生掩着嘴欲言又止，但谁也不敢开口。

德拉科一直向纳西莎求情，但纳西莎不为所动。最后德拉科恨不得要冲下床时，被一边的塞德里克上前压住。

“马尔福夫人。”他拉住挣扎不止的德拉科，“德拉科还未恢复，有什么事，以后再说吧。”

纳西莎朝塞德里克看了一眼，开口道：“你叫什么名字。”

“塞德里克·迪戈里。”

“噢，阿莫斯的孩子？”

“是的。”

“我和我的丈夫经常听到你的父亲提起你，他一直以你为傲。”纳西莎微笑，“的确是非常优秀的孩子。”

“谢谢夫人的称赞。”塞德里克恰到好处地致谢，随后又接着说：“还是先考虑送德拉科回家的事吧，虽说这是意大利最好的医院，但总没家里舒服。”

纳西莎想了一会，点点头，“说的也是，你考虑得很周全。”她回头摆摆手，让多比停手。“你先带他回训练营，德拉科这边我来安排，剩下的事回家再决定。”

多比立即放下拐杖，他向纳西莎鞠躬道别，回头弯腰将哈利搀扶起来。

哈利原本就没怎么休息，若不是他咬牙坚持着最后一丝清醒，早就应该晕倒在地。如今即使多比用全身的力气将他扶起，哈利也无法顺利行走。

“我来帮忙。”布雷斯连忙站起来帮忙，一同将哈利搀扶出去。

出了房间门，一直站在门外哭泣的潘西见到将近晕厥的哈利大惊失色，急忙跟上来帮忙。

多比将哈利带到了医院楼顶的停机坪，那里停着一台直升飞机。送到楼道门口时，多比回头对潘西和布雷斯说：“你们先回去吧，最近也不要在先生太太面前露面了。”

潘西还不肯离开，问是否应该先让这里的医生治疗一下。

多比摇摇头，“不会有问题的，这点程度他能承受。现在让太太泄了气，之后才会轻松一些。”

他没做更多的解释，直接抬着哈利离开了。

 

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

哈利得以离开训练营的时候，已经临近开学。他身上的伤恢复了将近半个月，剩下的时间里他又被训练营的老师们狠狠操练了一番。

回到马尔福家时，德拉科已经去学校了。据说整个暑假只有塞德里克经常过来陪他，前几天医生向马尔福夫妇再三保证他们的宝贝儿子绝对比他们家后院养的冠军赛马还健壮后，德拉科就迫不及待地跑回学校找朋友玩了。

哈利刚回到房间准备收拾自己行李时，多比在房外敲门找他。

哈利让管家进屋，让他坐在屋内唯一一张椅子上，自己坐在床边。

多比仔细打量这个自己从小看着长大的男孩，心里一阵遗憾。可他们这些人，不过是在这个豪华的庄园里工作的一个普通人，他们不属于这里。

“先生的意思是，霍格沃茨本科学业会让你读完，剩下的学费和生活费已经打到你的工资卡里。另外还补贴了你一年的工资，也已经打给你了。”

哈利猛然抬头，逐渐明白多比话里的意思后，他的脸色越发苍白。

“哈利，你应该明白，若不是因为你从小在这里长大，发生这样的事情，你的下场绝对不会如此简单。”多比有些不忍，拍了拍他的肩膀，劝说他道。

“可是……”哈利脑中一片空白，完全没办法思考。

“其实这样挺好的，只要你从霍格沃茨顺利毕业，以后必定一帆风顺。”多比继续说，“怎么也会比在这里当保镖更好。”

他站起来原地转了一圈，看着这个昏暗窄小的房间，这里便是这个少年长大的地方。他还记得当年那个虚弱的小男孩被先生带回家时的样子。明显不符合年龄的瘦小个子，圆圆的大眼睛透过一个破旧的黑色圆框眼镜看着他，小心翼翼地喊着：“多……多比先生。”

多比低头看着双手埋头的男孩，现在为了工作方便，黑框眼镜早已换成了隐形眼镜。当年那个畏畏缩缩连话都不敢说的小孩，如今早已是一个训练有素的专业保镖，只有话少沉默却一直没变。

多比又叹了口气，“先生已经很仁慈了，你还是赶紧收拾东西吧。房间里的东西你都能拿走，等吃完午饭，我找人送你去学校。”

 

离开的时候，哈利依然只有一个黑色帆布包。

他平日吃住都在马尔福家，穿的是制服，实在没有什么多余的花销。除了少得可怜的几套衣物和清洁物品之外，就没有更多的行李了。

手机他们倒是留给了他，只是临走前让技术人员将他手机里有关马尔福家安保的一切资料和软件清除掉。

签完解约合同和保密协议之后，哈利坐上多比帮他安排的车，缓缓地离开了马尔福庄园，这个他生活了十一年的地方。

这个他和德拉科一起成长的地方。

 

回到霍格沃茨宿舍，哈利放下行李后的第一件事就是去找德拉科。他手机里德拉科的号码已被删除，但那串号码他早已背的滚瓜烂熟。

电话里德拉科的声音倒如往常一般，听到哈利想见他时，就说让哈利去斯莱特林宿舍找他。

到了房间门口，哈利敲门，德拉科的声音在门内响起，让他自己开门进去。哈利打开门，抬头却见到不止一个人的身影。

塞德里克也在。

他和德拉科坐在生活区的长沙发里，似乎在一起看电影。

“你回来了？”德拉科看了眼哈利，指指边上的单人沙发，让他坐下。

“你身体怎么样？”德拉科靠在沙发上没有动，眼睛从电视上挪开扫了他一眼，似乎在观察他身体恢复的如何。

“没事了，少爷你呢？”哈利急切地看着德拉科，也想知道他的伤口恢复如何。

德拉科皱皱眉，他伸手推推身边的塞德里克，对方看他一眼，明白了他的意思。

“我去买瓶饮料，你们聊。”塞德里克利落地走出房间，顺手帮他们关上了门。

德拉科拿起遥控按下暂停键，回头看向哈利，他收回架在茶几上的脚，身体向前坐起来。

“我已经不是你的少爷了，你应该已经办好离职了吧？”德拉科拿出手机打开看了一眼多比汇报的信息，“我爸妈说得对，保镖还是应该找成熟稳重一点的，你被我带得有点散漫了。”他拿着手机，晃了晃。“其实你可以考虑一下毕业后考医学院，霍格沃茨研究生的奖学金制度很好，我看你的成绩应该没什么问题。以后当个医生，也挺稳定的。”

“可我想留在你身边！”哈利匆忙解释，焦急地看向德拉科。

德拉科停下手里的动作，深深地看了一眼哈利。他说：“我说实话吧，波特。”

他叫他波特。

“于公于私，”德拉科指指自己身上中枪的位置，又指指自己的心脏，“你还有什么脸见我？”

 

——TBC——


	13. Chapter 13

哈利在宿舍房间里足不出户呆了整整三天，赫敏进来在床上看见他时，还以为他在养蘑菇。

“你们男生真的是太可怕了！”赫敏捂着鼻打开他房间里的窗户透风，差点没被房间里的味道熏死。

她用力扯开哈利身上的被子，在把他从床上拽起来。

“你到底在干嘛？选课明天就结束了，你打算这个学期休学吗？”赫敏愤愤骂道，“你是打算50岁再毕业吗？”

哈利恹恹地坐在床上，不想说话。

“我不清楚你到底发生了什么事，但是哈利，”赫敏拖过书桌前的椅子，坐在他的正前方，“无论什么事情，都不能影响你的学业。”

她观察了哈利一圈，脑子里突然灵光一闪。“难不成你失恋了？传闻竟然是真的吗？”

哈利终于有了点反应，一脸纠结地看着她，“什么？”

“你不知道吗？好吧你的确不知道，你除了上课压根都不来学校。斯莱特林那边都在传你在追那个德拉科·马尔福，说见到你去找他，还去他房间。”

哈利面色复杂，不知道该哭还是该笑。

听到那个名字他的胸腔下意识地抽搐，但事实却是，全世界的人都追德拉科，他也不能追。

哈利苦笑，脸埋在手掌里无可奈何。

“你在想什么，天啊！”赫敏看见哈利这个反应，心里越发惊恐。“那是德拉科·马尔福啊！那种级别的大少爷你也敢想？”赫敏一脸震惊，像是看到了什么天大的意外。

“你看看你自己，你觉得，你有哪一点，能让人家看得上？”赫敏一脸不争气的表情。“你看看他身边玩的都是什么人，你再想想你自己，你像这个样子，就连给他擦鞋你都轮不上。”

赫敏忽然站起来，拎着哈利的耳朵就往浴室拽，“你看那个塞德里克，帅成那样子，你却连澡都不洗！”

哈利被迫洗了个澡，又被迫拎着去学校食堂吃了点东西。他麻木的将土豆汤塞入嘴里，再机械般地吞下。

“我为什么学习，还不是因为这是唯一一个能让我出人头地的方式。你既然喜欢那种人，难道不更应该努力吗？想追人家怎么也得先让人家看得到你啊……”赫敏一边吃着盘子里的沙拉，一边絮絮叨叨。

不，你学习就是纯粹因为热爱学习罢了。哈利心中默念，但听着赫敏的声音，他的确缓过来了一些。他很庆幸，至少还有这个朋友。

“吃完饭你就回去选课，知道吗？我下午要去实验室，你自己别忘了。”赫敏再次叮嘱他，生怕他又跑回去窝在床上要死要活。

哈利差点没拿着十字架发誓，才终于能和赫敏说了再见。

 

回宿舍的路上，他脑子里一直在思考赫敏的话。还没理出个头绪，手机突然响起。哈利拿出来一看，是多比。

“你去找少爷了？”

通话后，这是多比问得第一句。哈利沉默不言，因为这的确违反了条约。

“唉，哈利，这事我帮你截住，不要再有第二次了。”管家声音里透着无奈，“本不应该告诉你的，但是先生太太其实非常愤怒，特别是当他们得知少爷是为了救你才中了枪。”

哈利全身一颤，那种熟悉的刺骨般寒冷又渐渐开始将他包围起来。

“本来你连英国都待不了，是少爷带着伤，差点跪下帮你求情的。”

多比略有些生气，“少爷为你做到这一步，你再去糟蹋他的一番心思，是不是太薄情了点。”

 

薄情。

哈利站在校园的路上，握着已停止通话的手机，双手抑制不住地颤抖。

他的确很薄情。

他为了一己私欲，为了自己懦弱而渺小的那点欲望。却一次又一次的将德拉科的心丢在地上，践踏在脚底，狠狠的踩压，直到血肉模糊。

那是德拉科的心，亲自递给他的心啊。

哈利眼睛发烫，视线模糊。他终于知道德拉科到底要什么，不是他的陪伴，不是他的保护，甚至不是他的一生一世。

德拉科要的只是他的一声回应。

我给你我的心，你的心，能不能给我啊？

哈利的双腿开始奔跑起来，他恐慌着，却也兴奋着。他要告诉德拉科，告诉他一切。就算德拉科不要也罢，他至少要知道，他曾经所付出的一切，并没有错付。

冲进斯莱特林宿舍，哈利匆匆跑向德拉科的房间。走廊上很安静，他不由自主的放轻脚步，跑至房间外时，却看见房门虚掩着，并没有关紧。

哈利正要敲门，却听见里面传出一个声音。

是塞德里克。

 

哈利下意识贴近墙壁隐匿自己的身影，他透过那条缝隙，看见塞德里克正靠在德拉科的书桌边。

“其实，初恋这回事，说白了也就是青春期的荷尔蒙作乱。而且为何叫初恋？就是因为会有第二次，第三次，所以才有初恋的说法。”

他拿着一个青苹果，放嘴边咬了一口。

“听起来，你的经验很丰富？”德拉科大笑一声，声音从沙发处传出门外。

“我的意思是，”塞德里克走向沙发，坐在德拉科身旁，紧紧挨着他的大腿。“你要不要考虑一下我？我们如此合拍，说不定能让你更加清楚自己到底想要什么呢？”

德拉科眯起眼，看着塞德里克递到自己嘴边的青苹果。咬了一口的位置正好对着他的双唇，贴上去正正好好，犹如一个吻。

他心里空了空，但那点情绪立刻又被抹掉。德拉科敲敲手指，也许，自己的确需要一些改变。

低头附在缺口上咬了口青苹果，德拉科随即就着双唇，将苹果塞进塞德里克口中。

苹果被碾烂出汁，搅乱于温热湿软的唇舌之上。

阳光被打碎撕裂，投射在空无一人的走廊之下。

 

——TBC——


	14. Chapter 14

哈利从斯莱特林宿舍出来后，就接到了小天狼星的电话。

真是繁忙的一天，哈利站在校园路边上甚至笑了出来，越笑越止不住，越笑越大声，最后笑的蹲在地上，惹得路过的其他人纷纷侧目。

小天狼星说有事找他，但又不肯在电话里细说。只让哈利在学校等他，见面后详谈。

人还有十分钟就到，哈利干脆直接坐在路边的长椅上等他。他感受着初秋的微风，欣赏这间古老的名校。学校里大部分都是几百年历史的古老建筑，沉淀着高贵而气派的气息。

他这个穿着洗得已经快透明的旧T恤的人，在这里格格不入。

听到德拉科和塞德里克交往的消息后他其实一点都不难过，甚至有种早该如此的感觉。那两个人有多么契合，是他看在眼里的事实。

该死的少爷们，哈利在心里骂了一句，恢复得真快。

阳光刺眼，他抬手捂住眼睛。

 

小天狼星细细打量刚刚上车的教子，心知他一定不太好过。听说了马尔福家的事情后他就马上联系了哈利，但哈利却一直以自己在训练营的理由拒绝见面。哈利嘴上一直说自己没事，但小天狼星知道事情绝对不可能如此简单。

他默默在心里叹了口气，自己这个教子性格一向固执，不想说的事情任凭小天狼星怎么问都不会透露一句。

“我们先找个没人的地方再说。”面对哈利的疑问，小天狼星发动了汽车。

轿车开到一个空无一人的偏僻停车场上，小天狼星将车停在空地的正中间，保证四周没有能窃听的可能性。

“接下来我要跟你说的事情是一级机密，你愿意或者不愿意都没问题，但是在案件结束之前，必须保密。”小天狼星从包里掏出一个文件袋，“你能做到吗？”

“没问题。”哈利点点头。

“是汤姆·里德尔的案子。”他抽出一份文件递给哈利，“他是个高度反社会的危险人物，但智商极高，对反追踪和心理学非常擅长。半年前从发现他的行踪开始，我们陆续派了十几队人马，全部以失败告终。两名警探牺牲，剩下的还有三个躺在医院里。”

哈利看着文件上那个鼻子扁平的光头男性，眼睛里透露出冷酷无情的寒光。

“他非常熟悉警方的追踪方式，几乎没有任何人能靠近他。”小天狼星指指文件上的某一栏，“牺牲的那两名警探，全是被他故意引诱到身边，再残忍杀害，为的就是向警方示威。”

哈利疑惑地看向小天狼星，问：“你将这个告诉我的意思是……”

小天狼星手撑额头，靠在车窗边说：“警方已经束手无策，前两天，苏格兰场开了一个会，有人提出一个想法，我们觉得可以试一试。”

他看向哈利，“我们从外面另外找有能力的人，组成一个秘密行动组，用非警方的方式去追捕他。”

他闭了闭眼，“然后我就想起你。”

哈利立刻明白了小天狼星的意思，从马尔福家训练营出来的他，无论是追踪还是反追踪技术都熟练掌握，而身手和反应能力就更不用说。更何况训练营的技术一直自成一家，外面只有极少的人了解他们的技术。

他的确是最合适的人选。

“只要你愿意，我就和卢修斯要人。你训练三个月后进入行动组，之后一切行动由你们自己独立进行，就连我都不会知道。”

小天狼星又抽出一张协议。

“案子结束后，你可以回霍格沃茨读书，也可以去警校培训一年直接进入苏格兰场。”

哈利低头阅览协议，上面除了这些，还写了数额惊人的金钱报酬。

“你考虑一下，只要绝对保密就好。我……”小天狼星烦躁地揉乱自己的头发，“我也不知道来找你对不对，你爸已经因此而不在了，我还要把他儿子扯进来……”

他低声哀叹一声，“不行，还是不行，我不能再搭上你。”

小天狼星伸手就要从哈利手里把资料抢回来，哈利一个摆手躲开，手里紧紧握着纸张。

“不，我去。”他说。

“哈利……”

“我已经离开马尔福家了。”他眼神死死盯着资料，“我去。”

既然一切都因这个杀人魔而起，那就让一切因他而结束。

 

——TBC——


	15. Chapter 15

六年后。

哈利睡眼惺忪地端着咖啡走进苏格兰场总部大楼，昨日刚结束一个案子，他写报告写到半夜一点才下班。还没睡多久，今天又必须按时上班。哈利揉揉凌乱的头发，拉拉自己已经长到眼镜框边缘的刘海，心想今天下班后应该去剪个头发。

“嗨！哈利！”声音还未传来，哈利就被人从后方撞了一下，勾住肩膀。

哈利立即稳住手中的咖啡，扭头无奈地看了眼边上的红发男子。他两穿衣风格十分相近，都是松松散散的的制服衬衫套在身上，领导不在绝对不扣上面两颗纽扣。

“罗恩，你这是吃兴奋剂了吗？”哈利懒散地瞥了眼同事兼好友，“都是连续加班半个月的人，你精神怎么这么好？”

“你猜昨晚我做什么去了？”罗恩红光满面，雀斑在脸颊上越发生动。

哈利心里大概有些猜测，更加不想接话。

“我和赫敏约会去了！”好友不接招也拦不住他的激情，“噢！她真是太有趣了！我爱她！”

哈利很想把手里的咖啡塞进他嘴里，但为了自己花的钱，还是忍住了。

“她一个脑神经科在职博士生，竟然有时间跟你约会？”哈利装出一脸惊讶的样子，“你们一起干些什么？扫核磁共振吗？”

“呃……”罗恩一下子焉了下来，“我们去了图书馆陪她找资料……”

就知道会这样，哈利忍不住扑哧一笑，同情地拍拍罗恩的肩膀，难得地给了他一个安慰。

“加油吧兄弟。”

他们两出了电梯，走进秘密警务部的办公室。这是一个专门负责犯罪监控与追踪的部门，从警校出来之后，哈利就直接进入此部门，成为苏格兰场的一名警察。

“早上好探长。” 他组里的一名同事快速和他打了个招呼，“穆迪警司正在召集所有人开会，快点过去。”

“噢？好的。”哈利一把揪住刚转身准备踏进自己办公室的罗恩，拎着他去了会议室。

 

会议室里，穆迪一脸怒其不争的表情看着自己的一众下属。他多年前因公受伤瞎了一只眼睛，如今在眼罩外的另一只完好的眼睛，透露出一副心塞地神情。

“今天又怎么了？最近不是工作完成超出预期，还受到了上级的特别表扬吗？”

罗恩躲在角落里和哈利咬耳朵。

“你们给我全体起立！立正！”穆迪瞪了一眼罗恩。

所有人立刻起立站直，一屋子男男女女的警察，更加一头雾水。

“警备组来和我借人，明天有个重要人物的小孩结婚，哪个城堡不好偏偏要在市区里举行，还特别封了路，明天警方要专门去协助维持秩序。”

“这不是很正常吗？为何要借我们的人？”他们可是刑事部门。

“因为对方提了个要求，总监的意思是让我们尽量满足。”穆迪一样也莫名其妙，“好像是新娘要求出场得一切人员，必须要长得英俊美丽，不能破坏了婚礼的美观性。”

全部人一时无语，有几个人忍不住笑了出来。

“好了好了，反正最近也没什么事，明天就当旅游，去参观一下那些疯狂土豪的婚礼。”穆迪烦躁地随手点了几个人，剩下的人全部坐下。

哈利罗恩刚巧都被点中，罗恩一阵哀嚎，喊叫道：“报告警司，我是信息技术人员！没站过岗！”

“哈利还是高级探长呢！”穆迪一瞪眼，“要怪就怪你们部门都长得凶神恶煞，能拿的出手就你们几个了。下午去警备组借衣服，明天算你们一天出勤。”

不允许反驳，穆迪挥挥手结束会议。

 

哈利倒是无所谓，平日没有案子时天天坐在办公室里对着电脑，用眼过度导致他不得不把隐形眼镜换成了镜框。像这样出来站岗，就权当是放松了。

哈利和罗恩幸运地分到婚礼会场内较为偏僻的位置，只要没人过来，他们就可以坐在走廊的沙发上休息聊天。

结婚会场在一个私人花园的宴会厅里，此时新娘还没到，据说正坐着宾利车队从家中一路警车开道游行至主会场。

“有钱人真是奇思妙想，她怎么不用直升飞机吊过来呢？”罗恩翻了个白眼，不知道从哪弄了两杯咖啡和两个甜甜圈。

哈利微笑不说话，他想起了以前认识的一个大小姐，如果是她，说不定真的会结婚当天坐热气球环绕伦敦飞一圈。

“你觉得到时候我和赫敏的婚礼会是怎么样的呢？这种婚礼肯定办不了，办一次婚礼需要卖两栋别墅，还是拿命拼出来的房，太浪费了！”

罗恩和哈利一样，都是从当年那个秘密行动组里出来的人。罗恩是个电脑天才，因为未成年时当过一段时间黑客被通缉，后来和苏格兰场谈和，直接被邀请进了秘密行动组。

一年后汤姆·里德尔被哈利当场杀死，案子结束，罗恩和哈利一起进了警校。

行动组的报酬到账之后，罗恩就拖着哈利去看房子。据说他家兄弟姐妹一共七人，罗恩二十多年的梦想就是拥有自己的一套房，不用跟着哥哥们挤在一栋老旧的别墅里。

而且房子保值啊！自认非常有投资头脑的罗恩对哈利这样说道。最后两人分别看中了两套单间公寓，虽然小，但位置极好，一个单身汉住绰绰有余。

哈利交完钱办完手续，拿到钥匙后的第一个念头是，他终于有自己的一个家了。

“你可以考虑图书馆，或者医院手术室。”哈利一脸诚恳给罗恩出主意，“赫敏绝对当场一个热吻。”

进了警校后他重新联系上了赫敏，在挨了一顿劈头盖脸的痛骂后，对方哭着狠狠抱住了他。当时罗恩在场，据说正是亲眼看见这个个头不大的女孩，竟然敢拎着平日工作中把自己虐个半死的哈利的耳朵时，就此深深的爱上了她。誓死将她追到手，发誓非赫敏不娶，

单身汉哈利一脸憔悴，从此走上了被两个好友来回折磨的道路。

 

——TBC——


	16. Chapter 16

罗恩啃完嘴里的甜甜圈，又跑去找吃的。他本来就是个技术人员，碰上歹徒只能帮忙叫援助。更何况哈利一人能顶十人的战斗力，就算真碰上闹事的也一点问题都没有。

哈利摆摆手，让他再弄点鱼子酱和芝士回来。“肯定有，你找圆形铁盒包装的，直接拿一盒过来，记得再带点饼干。”

罗恩来不及思考为何哈利熟悉鱼子酱这种有钱人的食物，看准没人的时机赶紧跑了。

哈利一个人坐在沙发上，无所事事地玩手机。游戏还没打开，就听见走廊的另一头一声门响。哈利立刻站起来戒备，右手搭在腰间的配枪上。

不一会，钻进来一个小男孩。

哈利松了一口气，一看身上穿着，就知道肯定是哪个宾客的孩子。他合上枪套，朝那个东张西望得小孩走去。

小男孩看起来只有三四岁，一头浅金发，身上穿着合身的小西服。

哈利远远看去，总觉得这个孩子特别眼熟，等他走进后见到小男孩的脸时，哈利瞬间呼吸漏一拍。

他想起了一个故人。

一样也是金发，灰眸，脸上总会带着点高傲的神态。

难道……

不是没有这个可能性。

哈利咽了口喉咙，蹲在了小男孩面前，小心翼翼地问道：“需要警察叔叔的帮助吗？”

男孩看向他，有些胆怯，但见到他是警察，又没那么害怕了。

“我迷路了，叔叔你能帮我找我爸爸吗？”

“当然可以，你知道你爸爸在哪里？或者叫什么名字吗？”

“他在跟其他人说话，好像在一个很大的房间里。他叫德拉……”

“斯科皮！”

男孩话还没说完，他刚刚出来的那扇门就又被打开，一个身材高挑的男人从后面跑了出来。

“啊！我在这里！”小男孩不顾哈利，立刻朝那个男人跑去。

哈利抬头看去，内心一震，男人也是认识的人，塞德里克。几年不见，除了换了个更加沉稳的发型之外，和以前变化不大。

塞德里克抱起这个叫做斯科皮的小孩，低声和他说了几句话。说完便转头看向哈利，哈利的刘海和眼镜遮住了大半张脸，塞德里克似乎没有认出他。见是站岗的警察，就朝他说了声谢谢，随后抱着男孩离开。

哈利看着他们的背影，内心复杂。斯科皮口中的名字无需说完他也知道是谁，再看看塞德里克的反应，难不成他们两人已经结婚了？

六年过去，德拉科这个名字在他心中并没有随着时间地逝去而淡化，反而是越来越清晰利落。一笔一划刻在他的心上，深深地陷入血肉。

但除了名字之外，其他的一切记忆都在越发模糊。有时候他躺在黑暗的房间里时，甚至都想不起德拉科的脸。

哈利看着那扇又关上的门，那个孩子的面容激起了他的回忆，德拉科小时候也长那样，只是比这个孩子看起来还要任性一点。举着玩具魔杖站在马尔福庄园大门前的台阶上，高喊一句“芝麻开门！”

躲在大门后幼小的哈利就要配合他立即打开大门——

很幼稚，哈利想起来笑了笑。曾经那么幼稚的人如今也成家当了父亲，看起来生活幸福美满。

在重新安静下来的空旷走廊里转了个身，哈利看似平常地走回到沙发前坐下，拿出手机打开游戏。

他应该难过吗？哈利不知道。

 

罗恩回来时见到哈利坐在沙发上看着手机发呆，屏幕早已暗下，哈利却丝毫没有反应。

“怎么了，哈利？”罗恩喊了一声，从身上的各个口袋里陆续掏出食物，他甚至还摸了两瓶气泡水。若不是上班时间不得喝酒，他连香槟都能找来。

哈利被他声音一惊，慌乱地看了眼拍档，又立刻继续走神。罗恩几乎没有见到过这样的哈利，一脸疑惑地问他到底发生了什么事情。

“没事，我……”哈利嘴上说着，却又突然站起，来回走了两步。

罗恩从衣服兜的深处艰难地掏出一个铁盒，正准备递给他，“你看这是不是你要的鱼子酱……嘿！你去哪里？”

“我离开一下，有事呼叫我的对讲机！”

哈利着急地跑出走廊，无视在后面呼喊他的罗恩。

就看一眼，就偷偷地看一眼。

 

——TBC——


	17. Chapter 17

离婚礼开始还有一段时间，已经到达的宾客正在接待厅里享用茶点，相熟的人互相低声细语地打招呼聊天。

哈利找到一个没有人的偏门，靠在门外向里面观察。里面不乏有名的人物，都是平时经常在电视上看到的面孔。他又仔细看了一圈——

见到了，那头明显的金发依旧是那么耀眼，眼眉之间依然是那么深情。面容看似和六年前没有变化，但哈利一眼便知，他的嘴角变得更加柔和，眼尾变得更加沉稳。

只需一眼，他们十几年的过往就犹如洪水一般涌入哈利的脑海。那些回忆在这一瞬间突然再次清晰明亮起来，时间的尘埃被拂去，感情的土壤被拨开。

突然那对灰色的眼眸对上了哈利的眼睛，哈利一惊，马上缩到门框背后。他靠在墙上，犹如溺水一般感到窒息。他大口喘息，渴求更多的新鲜空气。

没一会，远处传来脚步声。哈利反应一秒，就知道肯定是马尔福家的保镖。他被发现了，来不及思考，哈利立刻转身快速离开，辗转两个拐弯后摸到一个看起来没有用的房间迅速开门钻了进去关门上锁。

他压在门背后，侧耳听声，直到脚步声越走越远，才终于放松下来，准备离开回到自己的岗位。

他呼出一口气，靠在了门背上，朝房间里随意扫了一眼，看见窗边爬着一个白色的身影。

 

新娘正穿着巨大的婚纱一脚踩在椅子上，另一只脚踩踏在窗沿边，双手扒在打开的窗户框上，目瞪口呆地回头看着他这个不速之客，脚上蓝色的满钻红底鞋在窗外阳光的照射下闪闪发光。

有点眼熟。

“潘……潘西？”哈利大吃一惊，“新娘是你？”

潘西逆着光，眯着眼看了半天才终于认出这个看起来很眼熟的闯入者是谁。她惊恐地倒吸了一口气，还没叫出来时踩在窗台上的脚突然一扭。

“啊！！！”潘西身子一歪，就要朝地上倒去。

哈利身影一闪而过，迅速冲到她边上一把接住。只是他忘了那拖尾长到夸张的婚纱到底有多重，一个失算，最终两人还是跌成一团。

挣扎半天，潘西终于从自己的裙摆里坐了起来。她再次反应过来，双手拽住正被自己压在身下，还摔得头晕目眩的哈利的衣领。

“哈利！哈利！哈利！哈利！”她惊讶的连话都说不清了，“你！你怎么在这！这是怎么回事回事？你到底去哪了？你知不知道因为你他都快疯了！你……”

“等一下，等一下！”被潘西差点没勒断气的哈利赶紧让她松开手。“难道不需要先讨论一下你在干什么吗？新娘小姐？”

“我那时还害怕你是不是被打死了！我有多少次都做噩梦梦到你满身是血！若是因为我最后害了你，我这辈子都…… ”

潘西不理会哈利，自顾自的拽着哈利的衣服不肯放手，说着说着开始呜咽。

“好了好了，你先别哭，新娘怎么能哭呢？”哈利手忙脚乱，在自己身上摸了半天，摸到一张刚刚罗恩和甜甜圈一块递给他的纸巾。他连忙帮潘西印掉泪水，以防她哭花妆容。

“我为什么不能哭！”潘西一把抢过纸巾，自己擦了起来。“你到底这么回事？你是来参加婚礼的吗？为什么还穿着警服？这是什么角色扮演？”

哈利哭笑不得，说：“这可是你的要求，新娘小姐，要帅气英俊的警察来维护秩序啊。”

潘西一愣，终于冷静下来。“你当了警察？”

哈利点点头，整理了一下自己身上的警服，扶着潘西一起从地上站起。

“那你为什么不回来找我们？”潘西呆呆愣楞地被哈利扶起。

哈利苦笑一番，说：“我找你们做什么呢？”

潘西一愣，似乎想起了什么，但随后还是继续说道：“可是……”

“好了，我的事情以后再说吧。”哈利打断她，“你先想想你怎么办吧，逃跑新娘。”

潘西此时才突然回神，想起来自己的正事。

“哎，我也不是真的要跑，我就是，就是……”她拎着裙摆来回转圈，裙摆在地上团成一团。“就是觉得这样就结婚了有点不甘心。”

“不甘心？”哈利哑然失笑，“我不认为那个敢娶帕金森大小姐的人还能让你不甘心。”

“呸，高尔他才没你说的那么好呢……”

“高尔？”哈利一愣，“我知道的那个高尔吗？”

“不然还能有谁？”潘西瞧了他一眼，“意大利那次出事后，我心情一直很低落，那段时间他经常来陪我，后来……”

噢，原来是英雄救美的故事。

哈利微微一笑，看着潘西问道：“那你爱他吗？”

“爱？”潘西看向他，“不爱我嫁给他干什么？”

“那就大胆地去结婚吧，潘西。”哈利弯腰帮她整理裙摆，“没有什么是比错过爱人,更让人不甘心的事情了。”

潘西沉默不语，低头注视摆弄自己婚纱的黑发青年。她心中回想起霍格沃茨时的时光，心中泛起一丝波澜。

“那你呢？你错过了吗？”她低声问道。

哈利抬起头，接着站直身体对她耸耸肩。

“谁知道呢。”他说，“时间快到了，再不走他们肯定会来找你。”他推推潘西，带她走向门口。

潘西没有拒绝，而是拿出手机向他要联系方式。哈利给了他自己的号码，随后两人在走廊上分别。

“新婚快乐，美丽的新娘。”哈利给了她一个拥抱，没有停留地转身向自己岗位走去。

潘西拎着裙摆，走向宴会厅，长长的走廊里，只听见脚步声越来越快，她脸上的笑容越来越灿烂。

这个即将要踏上红毯的新娘，心里只有一个念头。

我的迈凯伦，又有希望了！

 

——TBC——


	18. Chapter 18

盛大的婚礼圆满结束，罗恩也几乎吃撑了。

鱼子酱这东西，原来真的会吃上瘾啊，嗝。

哈利将罗恩产生得垃圾团一起，偷偷跑到花园里的垃圾桶丢掉，然后站在远处目送了新人的礼车离开。

他又见到德拉科，抱着他的儿子，那个和他长得一模一样的小男孩，和其他朋友们一起目送新人离开。大家一起欢声笑语，神采飞扬。

一切都安好。

真好。

 

婚礼过后，哈利的生活回到原本的样子。上班的时候对着电脑处理文件，下班之后回到昏暗的房间里睡大觉。

某天下班后他去剪了个头发，相熟的发型师问他是否老样子的时候他愣了愣，然后说比平时再短一点吧。

就像他年轻时的发型。

剪完头发后他取下眼镜，对着镜子凑近看了半天，最后还是将眼镜戴上。少年时期是他不想回去的时代，也是没有必要会去的时代。

 

一个多月后，哈利收到了刚度完蜜月回来的潘西的消息。她说老朋友们听到了他的消息，都迫不及待地想见他。若不是潘西和高尔度蜜月不能改期，早在婚礼的第二天他们就要杀过来。

沉吟半天，哈利问她：“都有谁？”

“我哪敢告诉德拉科，不过塞德里克会来哦。”

塞德里克？他来做什么？他来和德拉科来有什么区别吗？

但犹豫半天，哈利还是答应了。放下手机，他离开办公室转身去了信息技术组的组长办公室，一拍罗恩的办公桌，说：“下班陪我去买衣服。”

“买衣服？”罗恩在电脑屏幕后面呆滞一秒，随后立刻夸张地倒吸一口气，“你要去约会？！”

“噢老天！”罗恩激动地推开椅子一下子站起来，“哪个小帅哥终于把我们哈利给拿下了？”

“不是约会。”哈利无动于衷，“见老朋友罢了。”

“哦，那别买了。”罗恩顿时泄气坐下，“穿制服去吧，车上加个警灯还能违规停车。”

“可我的前情敌也在。”哈利想了想，又加了一句：“我输了的那种。”

噌的一下罗恩又站起来，随手胡乱收拾了一下桌面便连忙拉着哈利向门口走去。

“走走走，直接去邦德街，定制西服从里到外买一套。”

“还在上班。”哈利看看表，还有一个小时才下班。

“当出外勤，这事绝对比检查那几个金融诈骗犯的电脑更重要。”罗恩向自己下属打了个有事出去的手势，“那些人难道真的觉得几个密码就能锁住罪证吗？”

 

哈利理所当然不可能穿着定制西装去参加聚会，他选了一件休闲衬衫，质地不错，款式轻松，看起来是不经意的贵气感。

“怎么样？”哈利站在全身镜面前，自己还算满意。

罗恩看看哈利，又看看边上笑着说先生你这样真的太帅了的男销售员，一脸不满的表情摇摇头。

“你的品位怎么比直男还差？”罗恩单手扶额，“怪不得要输，你看，他眼里一点光都没有。”

罗恩指指边上挂着职业性笑容的男销售员，回头在店里看了一圈，最后抓了一件灰色薄T恤展示给销售员。“给他拿小一码。”

哈利将信将疑地被罗恩推进试衣间，再出来时自己还没来得及看镜子，就听见边上男销售员“哇噢……”一声。

“看，这就是我说的。”罗恩对着哈利比划一下已经是一脸花痴的销售员，“不谢。”

哈利自己看了一眼镜子，罗恩说得对，衣服非常简单，但是却恰到好处的将他常年锻炼出来的肌肉一览无余地勾勒出来。

毫无打扮的痕迹，却非常诱人。

“会不会太……”哈利非常犹豫，他是去会情敌的，又不是见情人。

“不会不会，你就是要去告诉他，他是过去时，而你正在进行时。”罗恩挥挥手，让挪不开眼的销售员再去挑一件外套。

“可是我身上……”哈利拉了拉领口。

“相信我，哈利，不然你以为我是怎么追到我的女神赫敏的？”

哈利终于点点头，接受了他的建议。毕竟追到赫敏这件事，确实很有说服力。

 

周日的聚会约在高尔和潘西的新家别墅里，别墅在海德公园边上，哈利下地铁后走了一小段路，在一个带有小院子的独栋别墅前停下。

虽然早就有心理准备，但看到对面就是海德公园的豪宅时，哈利还是默默地可怜了一会自己的一居小公寓。

敲了敲门，开门的是布雷斯。布雷斯惊呼一声，立刻给了哈利一个热情而持久的拥抱。松开拥抱后他将哈利迎进门里，其他几个人听到动静后也陆续走来轮流和哈利拥抱打招呼。虽然以前哈利的身份有些特别，但经过意大利事件之后，他在他们的心中，一直都占了一个位置。

而塞德里克则一直站在门廊后方，向哈利点点头示意。

打完招呼他们带着哈利进入客厅，一起在沙发坐下后所有人笑着来回打量对方，脸上难掩激动地神色。可毕竟多年未见，一时不知该如何开口，客厅内突然陷入一阵沉默。

“好吧，哈利。”布雷斯笑了几声，打破尴尬的气氛，“拜托你，请一定要告诉我们你这几年去了哪里。”

哈利摸摸脖子，略过秘密行动组的事情，避重就轻地讲了他几年来的生活。

“哇，哈利。”潘西在哈利面前放下端来得咖啡，惊讶地对他说：“婚礼时见到你我就觉得，当警察非常适合你。”

其他人一起点点头，高尔补了一句：“看见你能开始新生活我们非常开心。”

哈利笑着说谢谢，反问他们的情况。克拉布结婚生子当了父亲，话音还未落下，显示着女儿照片的手机就塞到了哈利面前。布雷斯和高尔都做了金融行业，天天加班，之前婚礼都是硬生生挤出来的假期。潘西虽然一直以当富太太为人生目标，但在高尔的鼓励下，最终开起了自己的个人服装品牌。

轮到塞德里克时，其他人看向他，意思让他自己说。可塞德里克却一副阴沉的表情，坐在墙边单人沙发上一言不发。

“塞德里克，怎么了？”潘西看向他，不知道他在想什么。

塞德里克今日穿着休闲衬衫，头发打散没有定型，看起来比婚礼时要年轻许多。

他盯着哈利，在客厅里所有人都沉默下来后，用生硬的语气说道：“你们在粉刷什么太平呢？为什么不告诉他，德拉科当初是怎么过来的？”

“塞德里克！”潘西打住他，“不是说好今天不提德拉科吗？”

“为什么？”塞德里克生气地反问，“他最应该见的，不是我们，是德拉科。”

“哈利。”潘西回头按住哈利的手，“他不过是嫉妒你那时候……”

门铃响起，潘西没说完剩下的话，站起来去开门。

哈利对视塞德里克，他有些烦躁，虽说塞德里克和德拉科的关系没有任何错误，但是他总是会忍不住责怪这件事。但每次愤怒过后，又会反问自己，你才是那个罪魁祸首，为何要推卸责任？

他脱掉外套，试图让自己缓和一下，稍微平静一点。但话到嘴边最终还是按耐不住地变成：“难道他不是有你的陪伴吗？”

塞德里克有一秒的停顿，但在他又想开口之前，客厅门廊传来急促的脚步声，所有人一同向客厅入口望去。

一个人出现在那里，白衬衫绿领带，淡金色的头发在灯光的照射下引人注目。

“波特。”

那个人一眼就看见坐在那里的哈利，他极力压抑着自己，嗓音嘶哑的喊道。

“波特。”

 

——TBC——


	19. Chapter 19

第一个动得是塞德里克，他从沙发上站起，对着哈利说：“我快结婚了， 未婚夫是个华裔精算师。当初我和德拉科只交往了一个月，因为你的失踪，他再也顾不上理会我。”

他耸耸肩，继续说：“那段时间我亲眼见到他的着急和痛苦，虽然他极力掩饰这件事情。”塞德里克说完没有停顿，直接向布雷斯招手，让其他人和他一起离开。

虽然很想留下来看热闹，但出于对德拉科的了解，布雷斯还是迅速起立，带着伙伴们一起离开，将空间留给那两个人。

潘西和高尔拿上车钥匙，潘西探头对哈利说：“别弄坏我的家具，法国的。”

说完不等哈利回话，就立刻跑出去，啪的一声合上别墅大门。

只剩他和德拉科。

哈利心乱如麻，虽然心中满是疑问，但塞德里克说得话里透露出的信息让他又惊又喜。他隔着客厅看向站在原地一动不动的德拉科，对方全身散发着危险的气息，但却引诱着哈利忍不住向他走去。

“波特。”

德拉科叫他波特。

“你回来干什么？向我们展示你在外面过得多逍遥自……”

“德拉科，你是单身吗？”哈利突然打断他的嘲讽。

德拉科顿了一顿，眼前这个失踪多年的，看起来既熟悉又陌生的青年，在多年后相见的第一句问的是这个？

而且哈利叫他德拉科。

“是。”德拉科攥紧拳头，等待哈利到底要耍什么花招。

“那你儿子是谁的？”这是哈利问得第二句。

“代孕的， 你到底要说什么，波特？你有什么资格向我提……”

“那你想和我上。床吗？”

这是第三句。

“德拉科？”

哈利又叫了他一声德拉科。

 

发现哈利失踪后，德拉科顿时陷入极度的慌乱与害怕中。什么高傲什么愤怒什么不甘心统统抛到脑后，他满脑子只剩哈利是否出了什么意外的担惊受怕。

可当他翻天覆地找遍所有能想到的地方，就连卢修斯都无奈地告诉他，自己不再会干涉他和哈利的任何事情，但他真的不知道哈利在哪里后；德拉科终于绝望地向现实妥协。

哈利离开了他。

当这个从六岁起便再也没离开过他身边的人消失在他的世界时，德拉科才发现自己有多不了解哈利。

他甚至从未进过哈利的房间——德拉科站在那个还没有他的浴室大，昏暗窄小的房间里时，才突然醒悟，哈利从六岁起便睡在这个小格子里，自己却从未在意过。

哈利吃得都是他喜欢吃的食物，看得都是他推荐给他的书籍，去得都是他想去玩得地方。如今对方一旦消失，自己甚至连哈利会去哪里他都想不到。

的确想不到，因为连哈利喜欢伦敦的哪个区他都未曾问过。

哈利消失了，可德拉科突然醒悟，也许对方从未在他的世界中存在过。

他向塞德里克提出分手，其实两人甚至还未曾约过一次会，但即使塞德里克再如何不甘心，当他见到德拉科为了哈利如此失魂落魄时，就明白自己不过是一个局外人。

塞德里克对德拉科也只是停留在好感的层面，他无意为了这一点细微的感情搅乱自己的人生。他欣然接受德拉科的道歉，后退一步，两人回到朋友关系。

德拉科回到了一个人的状态，真正的一个人。

他没有拒绝卢修斯重新配给他的保镖，也从不缺席朋友间的活动。他甚至不再继续寻找哈利，周围的人纷纷松了一口气，以为他已经想开，放弃了这件事。可德拉科自己明白，也许是无法忍受马尔福家的对待，也许是不厌其烦他的纠缠，但无论如何，哈利选择了离开马尔福家，离开他的身边，选择了自己真正想要的生活。

他没必要再继续寻找哈利，因为他知道，哈利不会回来。

 

而那个彻底消失了六年的人，如今改头换面，毫无预示地出现在他面前。收到塞德里克的消息时，他甚至确定了三遍这是不是什么恶作剧。

不是恶作剧，哈利真真切切地站在他面前，甚至该死的比以前更加性感帅气。他上身穿着一件让肌肉线条几乎喷薄而发的薄T恤，下半身的修身牛仔裤勾勒出挺拔的臀部线条。脸上就算戴着一副黑框眼镜，也无法遮盖那对让德拉科依然深深着迷的翠绿眼眸。

那双他原以为永远都不会再见的翠绿瞳孔注视着他，说：“那你想和我上。床吗，德拉科？”

 

德拉科将哈利一把塞入自己的法拉利的副驾驶座，关上车门。

“你要去……”哈利回头看向进入驾驶座发动跑车的德拉科。

“闭嘴，波特。”

德拉科转头握住他的后颈，拉向自己瞬间吻上他的唇。

唇舌相交，温热的湿气紧贴粘膜，哈利屏住呼吸，任由德拉科吮吸自己的舌尖。

犹如一个漫长的世纪过去，德拉科终于放开他的唇，额头相抵着微微喘气。

“不许打断气氛，波特，给我闭嘴。”

跑车轰然启动，法拉利驶入主道路，朝着德拉科的公寓开去。

 

哈利一路上没敢说话，德拉科也沉默不语。到达公寓地下停车场，德拉科拽着哈利进入电梯。两人并排面向门口站立，电梯门缓缓关闭，平滑的亮面金属门板反射出两个人的身影。

好像未曾改变，但又有什么不一样。

哈利突然想起，过往十几年，他永远都站在德拉科侧后方，而不是他的身边。哈利视线微微下降，两个人身体中间的手自然下垂，靠在一起。德拉科的手指就在他手指边上，掌心就在他的掌心后面。他轻动食指，勾上德拉科的手。对方手掌抖动，却没有移开。

哈利得寸进尺地用手指缠住他的手指，轻抚关节，缠绕相交。对方不给予反应，却也不逃避。哈利玩起兴致，悄悄挠挠他的手掌。细痒的触感引起一阵轻颤，德拉科反手一握，与他十指交缠。

哈利微抬视线偷瞄一眼德拉科，对方目光朝下面无表情，细长的睫毛掩饰住一切的情绪。好似无事发生，但嘴角又悄悄的泄出一丝笑意。就像两个小孩，在课桌下玩着秘而不宣的游戏一样。

进了屋内，德拉科一把摔上大门，转身就将哈利压在门廊墙上，低头咬住他的嘴。哈利张嘴接受他的吻，柔软的舌头交。缠舔。弄。德拉科紧紧贴着哈利的身体，双手深入裤腰抚摸他早已垂涎已久的臀部，腰身，然后是胸前——

“这是怎么回事？”

德拉科撩起哈利的衣服，皱着眉看他从胸膛延伸到腹部的巨大疤痕。

“不许打断气氛，德拉科，给我闭嘴。”

哈利微睁闭上的双眼，拉住德拉科的手下滑至自己的下半身，抬头封住他的嘴。

 

——TBC——


	20. Chapter 20

德拉科躺在床上，像做了一场梦，而且是某种不可描述的梦。

他梦到与哈利重逢，两人甚至没打招呼，就直接滚在一起，让他渴望了多年的身体就在他的怀里颤抖与扭动。

可这不是梦，他伸手就能摸到那个人，躺在他身边，散发着温热而亲密的气息。

哈利正在抚摸他腰间的枪伤伤疤，因为精心治疗过，已经不太明显，指尖细细划过才能感受到轻微凸起。

“还疼吗？”

德拉科摇摇头，他父母不会允许医生不彻底治疗好他的，现在甚至连疤痕都快消失了。

他转身低头抚摸着哈利胸前令人触目惊心的伤疤，伤疤从右肩折了两折延伸至腹部左侧，看起来就像一个巨大的闪电图案横跨他的前胸与腹部。

“反而是你，到底发生了什么事？”德拉科皱起眉头。

“没什么，做任务时受得伤。”哈利无所谓地回答道。

“哈利！”德拉科压在他身上，“不要瞒着我。”

哈利抬眼直视上方的德拉科，对方脸上隐隐含着愠怒，注视着他的灰色瞳孔里透露出一丝担忧。

“汤姆·里德尔，他诱捕我后将我开膛破肚，准备活体取出我的器官。”哈利手指沿着自己胸前的伤疤划出一条伤口，“图案是他的恶趣味，只是他低估了我的耐药性，刚切开口子时我就醒过来，最后被我用麻醉针的针头割断动脉死亡。”

德拉科怔住，不可置信地看着疤痕，“你那时候失踪……”

哈利摇摇头，“是参加警方的秘密行动。”

他细细讲起那个故事，从他的父亲到小天狼星，从如何假装被里德尔捉住到在医院躺了整整三个月。

德拉科努力回想起自己当时看到的新闻，那时是他的大三一个下午，正在和学习小组成员准备一个演讲报告。大家手机不约而同地弹出重大新闻的提醒，是一个多年前的连环杀人犯在警方追捕过程中死亡的新闻。

大部分年轻人不知道这个人，新闻详细讲述的汤姆·里德尔的过往，但对于最新的追捕行动却粗略带过，只说了一句警方行动指挥人受重伤在医院抢救中，还未醒来。

所有人议论纷纷，媒体将汤姆·里德尔的过往翻来覆去地做文章，却没人再提起那个躺在医院的警察。

德拉科紧紧抱住哈利，胸腔如撕裂般疼痛，他埋首在哈利的颈窝里，声音嘶哑道：“为什么以前不告诉我。”

哈利平静地看着天花板，双手环绕在德拉科肩上。他说：“我不能告诉你，少爷。”

久隔多年听到这个称呼，德拉科一时有些发怔。

“我们员工手册的第一条，就是不能将私事带入马尔福家。”

德拉科许久没有说话，他的唇贴在哈利的耳边，一下一下轻柔地亲吻着他的耳垂。

“哈利。”他说，“叫我德拉科，哈利，以后只许叫我德拉科。”

哈利垂下眼帘，缓缓转头找到德拉科的双唇，一点一点地与他接吻。他的手搭在德拉科腰间，指尖轻抚过他的伤疤，低声应了一声。

“嗯。”

 

两人在床上磨蹭到夜幕降临，实在饿得不行后才不得不爬下床。哈利穿好自己的衣服，说明早还要上班，他吃完饭就回家了。

德拉科长裤穿到一半，听到哈利的话后下意识地说了一句：“不行！” 今天发生的事情他还没缓过神来，哈利怎么能就这么走了？难道不应该两个人从此就相亲相爱永不分离了吗？

“可我没衣服，而且你家离总部更远。”

“那我跟你回去。”

哈利回想一下自己那个混乱狭小的单间公寓，再看看眼前这个宽敞整洁的卧室，坚决拒绝了德拉科的要求。

“那等下我陪你回去拿衣服，明早我开车送你上班。”德拉科不依不饶，说完还继续补了一句。“你搬过来住。”

哈利瞪了他一眼，不理会他的胡说八道。他拿起手机熟练地拨了一个号码，嘴里问着：“你号码没变吧？”

德拉科还没说话，他的手机铃就响起。这么多年过去，哈利还记得他的电话。他看向屏幕上出现了未接来电提醒的手机，突然问起：“如果那时候我没有赶你走，你还会参加行动组吗？”

哈利低头摆弄着手机，手机屏幕的光线反射在眼镜上让德拉科看不清他的脸。哈利耸耸肩，头也没抬地回答：“谁知道呢？”

他抬头接着说：“吃饭吧，我真的快饿扁了。”

 

哈利执意要走，德拉科别无他法，只能随他的意，一起出去吃饭，然后将哈利送回家。

走出卧室后，哈利才终于有空看清德拉科的高层公寓。宽敞的客厅和拥有落地窗的餐厅，还有三个大的可怕的房间。

令人注目的是客厅堆满了和现代风格装修格格不入的儿童玩具和用品。

“你儿子呢？”哈利开口问道。

“在我父母那里，平时我忙碌的时候都是他们照顾他。”德拉科从后面环抱住他，一边亲吻他的耳朵一边说道。“我原本以为自己不会结婚，所以卢修斯要求代孕孩子的时候我就答应了。”他有些紧张地看着哈利，“你会介意吗？斯科皮他是个很乖的孩子，他……”

“没关系。”哈利拍拍他的手臂，只是他也没有多说什么，拉着德拉科迅速出门了。

吃完饭德拉科将哈利送到他家楼下，两个人在车里又待了许久，直到最后哈利不得不强硬地拒绝了德拉科的挽留，才勉强地下车进了公寓大门。

 

回到自己的家里关上门，哈利丢下随身物品直接走进自己的小房间里，一下子倒在床上。他扯过被角盖住自己的脸，两颊才终于敢燥热起来，捂着被子嘶嚎一句：“上帝，我到底干了什么？”

钻在被窝里似乎要躺到天荒地老时，哈利又突然爬起来。他到客厅里找到自己的手机，打开通讯录拉出拒接黑名单，将德拉科的电话输进去。

 

——TBC——


	21. Chapter 21

哈利踩着上班时间进入办公室，一晚上没睡好导致早上起不来，拖延到最后一秒才迫不得已冲出家门。

刚在办公室里坐下，罗恩就端着咖啡敲门进来。

“你的咖啡。”罗恩将哈利托他带的咖啡放在桌上，带着猜疑的神情上下扫了一眼哈利。“你周末做什么了？”

“如果你们信息组真的很闲，我可以再派点活给你们做。”哈利打开电脑，无视罗恩的问题。

“莫非你把你情敌睡了？”罗恩想了一下可能性后大惊失色。

哈利面无表情地瞥了一眼他，不想和他说话。

“好吧，兄弟，你不想说我也不问了。”罗恩放弃套话，“不过你还是扣下扣子吧，太明显了。”

他指指哈利脖子上可疑的痕迹，见对方倏地变脸拉起衣领，愉快吹了声口哨，转身离开了办公室。

 

午休时间，哈利和罗恩拿着三明治和果汁在休息室里还没坐下，哈利的手机就响起，他拿起来看了一眼，是广告电话，直接按掉拒接。

“嗯……莫非是那，个，人，的电话？”罗恩一脸狡猾的笑容问哈利。

哈利摇摇头，说：“不是，我把他拉黑了。”

“为什么？”罗恩一惊，“难道……工作没做好？”罗恩奸诈地笑了一下。

哈利没理他，咬了口三明治想了想说：“是我以前喜欢的人。”虽然周围座位没什么人，哈利依然压低声音。

罗恩对哈利的过往只知道一个大概，当初秘密行动组的人都有些不可告人的过去，谁也不会乱问。

“他不是和你情敌……”罗恩以为那两人是情侣。

“他们分手很久了，他现在单身，那天突然见到了他……咳。”哈利含糊带过，“当时脑子蒙了。”

罗恩奸笑着吹了声口哨，引起休息室里其他同事的注意，被哈利瞪了一眼。“哇哦，看来那件T恤果然选对了……不对，那你为什么要把他放进黑名单？”

“我没想好。”哈利说。

“还有什么需要你想的？”罗恩一脸大惊小怪的样子看着哈利。

“……他有他的生活，我不应该回去打扰。”

罗恩瞪了哈利半天才开口说：“这怎么能叫打扰？哈利！他是单身，你也是单身，和他约会是顺理成章的事。”

他想了想，又加了一句，“爱情是用来享受，而不是思考的。等你想完了，说不定又有哪个情敌跳出来了呢？”

哈利啃着三明治，沉默许久，最后也没说话。罗恩见好友做不了决定，也不想干涉太多，就另起了话题。

“告诉你一个秘密，我在准备一个大计划。”他朝哈利眨眨眼，用手掩着嘴小声对哈利说：“我准备向赫敏求婚。”

哈利一惊，倏地抬头看他，罗恩比了个保密的手势。“你要帮我保密，等我计划好了再告诉你。”

哈利笑着点点头，答应他绝对会尽心尽力地帮忙。

 

哈利依然没有把德拉科的号码拉出黑名单，情迷意乱后总要回归理智，六年前选择离开，如今他已没有回去的必要。德拉科的生活很好，他的生活也不错，何必再搅成一滩浑水。

就这样过了几天，罗恩每天下班就不见人影，哈利没事干，就在警局里加班处理文件。一直到了晚上十点，才离开办公室。

出了苏格兰场大楼，拐进边上小路时，一辆熟悉的法拉利赫然跃入眼帘。

哈利突然止步，立刻假装没看见，回头就赶紧离开。

“哈利！”

德拉科声音从后方传来，哈利还没走两步，瞬间落入一个怀抱。德拉科紧紧抓住他的手臂，抱着他不让他离开。

“不要走，我们谈谈，好好谈谈好不好？只要你不要再躲我，我什么都答应你。”德拉科用力抓住他的身体，不让他离开。

哈利用力挣扎想要逃，两人相持半天，最后德拉科带着恳求的声音哑声说：“求求你，不要再消失了。”

哈利眼神闪烁，听到这句话后终于不再反抗。他闭了闭眼，双手缓缓地抚上德拉科的背。

 

哈利将德拉科的电话从黑名单里拖出来，随后就立刻又后悔了。

德拉科从清晨的早安电话开始，半小时就打一个电话，或者发几条消息给哈利。

哈利一开始还挺享受，但在第五个电话响起后，就不胜其烦，心想这个人难道不用上班吗？他不是在管理家里的分公司吗？怎么这么闲？拿出手机，打开免打扰模式，哈利才终于得空认真工作。

中午休息时他心软地回了几条消息，但德拉科打过来的电话一律拒接。罗恩吃着意面，挑着眉看他半天才放下手机。

“你这是想通了？”

哈利楞了一下，最后点点头，说：“试试吧，谁知道呢？”

“就应该这样，你可是无数次战胜死神的人，怎么能连谈个恋爱的勇气也没有？”罗恩开心地拍拍好友的肩膀，替他感到开心。

 

下班的时候哈利终于接了德拉科的电话，告诉他自己没事了，可以约个地方见面。

“我在苏格兰场总部的停车场里。”德拉科直接打断了他的话。

哈利一惊，立刻收拾东西，趁人还少的时候冲去了停车场，果然入口处不远的地方停着一辆骚包的蓝色兰博基尼。

哈利赶紧钻进车里，还没坐好，就被大手一捞，拥入对方怀里，和德拉科来了一个热烈的深吻。

微微喘着气推开德拉科，哈利平稳了一下自己的心跳，说：“快走吧，再留一分钟等其他人下来了，明天全警局的人就会好奇搜你的资料了。”

德拉科轻哼一声，但也立刻发动跑车，离开了停车场。

“我们去哪里？”哈利问。

“为什么不接我电话？”德拉科一脸不愉快。

“我在上班，拜托。”哈利无奈地看看他，“你不用工作吗？”

“要。”碰到红灯，德拉科踩下刹车，侧脸看向哈利，“可我满脑子都是你。”

哈利顿了一下，他清清喉咙，感觉脸上有点发烫。“咳，早上九点到中午十二点，下午一点到晚上六点，有任务时私人手机全程关机。嗯……其他时候都可以联系我。”

“好。”德拉科没有反对，闷声答应。绿灯亮了，他一踩油门，车又冲了出去。轰然而响的发动机声音下，隐隐约约听到他感叹一句：“还是你当我保镖的时候最好，永远都跟着我。“

哈利没理他，德拉科发觉自己说了一句不恰当的话，一手握住方向盘，一手伸手抓住哈利的手，伸到自己嘴边亲一亲，“以后我给你当保镖，一辈子都跟着你。”

这是德拉科以前最爱做的动作，哈利看着他唇边的手，许久才回神。他没有抽回自己的手，任他握着，嘴边轻轻咳了一声，说：“胡说什么。”

德拉科笑了笑，没接话，直接说起了别的：“你想去哪里吃饭？”

车刚开上主路，要选择目的地了。哈利想了一下，直接指了个方向给他，说：“去我家吧，晚上给你做饭，这附近没有什么好餐厅。”

德拉科一愣，随即狂喜起来。毫不犹豫地一打方向盘，向哈利指的路开去。

 

——TBC——


	22. Chapter 22

德拉科跟着哈利去超市买菜，然后到了哈利的公寓。哈利稍微收拾过，看起来还算是整洁。他让德拉科坐沙发上，自己在厨房里准备做饭。

厨房是开放式厨房，德拉科坐在沙发上就能看到哈利忙碌的身影。他没有干坐在沙发上，而是站起来环视这间公寓。公寓很小，客厅加上里面的单间卧室甚至还没有他的书房大，但是德拉科却莫名其妙的感到熟悉。

等他仔细观察了几圈后，德拉科终于发现了原因。哈利摆放物品的习惯竟和他一模一样，他闭着眼都能在这个他第一次进入的屋子里找出他想要的东西。

德拉科怔在原地，还没回神的时候，哈利就叫他吃饭。他走到厨房边上的小餐桌边，看到哈利端上来的晚餐，又是一滞。奶油炖三文鱼和沙拉，很简单，但依然是他喜爱的食物。

“怎么了？”哈利放下沙拉碗。

“没什么。”德拉科没说什么，在餐桌前坐下，等哈利坐下后一起吃饭。

吃了两口，他放下手中的刀叉，看着哈利开口：“你喜欢吃什么？”

哈利正在低头吃鱼，听到德拉科的问题抬头茫然看着他，不懂他的意思。

“就是问问你的爱好。”德拉科解释道，哈利便说了一些平时喜欢吃的东西。

德拉科听完沉默许久，才终于开口说：“这些都是我喜欢吃的。”

哈利听完没有在意，就笑着说：“从小跟着你长大，我的确习惯了这些口味。”

他从小在马尔福家长大，没有什么自己的空间。就像物品摆放一样，跟着德拉科身后帮他收拾多了，熟悉了他的习惯，自己也就不由自主地像他一样摆放物品。即使离开了这么多年，十几年来打下的烙印，不可能轻易抹掉。

德拉科坐到哈利边上，缓缓从侧面拥抱他。

他终于明白一件事，其实哈利一直都在他身边，以他不知道的方式，默默陪伴着他。

德拉科轻轻吻着哈利的颈背，他缩紧手臂，将哈利紧紧地抱在怀里。哈利手里叉子一顿，一脸无奈将德拉科远远推开。

“吃饭，先吃饭！”

 

吃完饭在德拉科锲而不舍地纠缠下，哈利坚持专心收拾完餐具，在还没收拾桌子时，最终意志力不坚定地被德拉科拖到沙发上亲热。

两个刚刚才经历完初体验的青年男性在一起能做什么？的确也没有别的事情想做，两个人从沙发上滚到地上，再从地上挪进浴室，最终刚倒在床上时，哈利的手机突然响起不同于平时的刺耳铃声。

哈利下意识推开德拉科要去拿电话，德拉科压着他不让他动。

“别管它。”德拉科正埋头在哈利身上亲吻。

“不行，是警局召集。”哈利强硬推开不情愿的德拉科，跑到客厅从衣服堆里摸出手机。

“有案子，我要回警局。”哈利两三秒读完内容，立刻站起来去衣柜里找出衣服穿上。“重案组调查了两个月的重要案件终于有进展，我要回去开会。”

被硬生生打断好事的德拉科满脸阴沉，坐在床上一言不发。哈利随便套了一身干净的制服衬衫，扣好扣子后见德拉科还在生气，又跑过去一把抱住他。

“抱歉。”哈利亲亲德拉科的唇，“回来再补偿你。”

说完他又从床头柜摸出一把钥匙丢给德拉科，说：“这是我家钥匙，你走的时候记得帮我关门。”

摸着钥匙，德拉科心情稍微好了一点点。他站起来找出自己的衣物穿上，问哈利：“要不要送你？”

“不用，我开车去，可能要进组跟案子。”哈利低头整理好自己的公文包，想了想又说：“万一我要进组，大概一周都会关机，轮班下来后我联系你。”

最后又抱着德拉科亲了两口，哈利立即出门离开了。

 

哈利说是一周，但最终却是争分夺秒的在警局耗了半个月，把原本计划一个多月的跟踪调查任务硬生生加速到半个月内完成，创下警局历史新高，受到穆迪重点表扬。

“探长是疯了吗？他以前可不是这样的。”已经连续一周没沾过床的组员连回家的力气都没有，移交完案子后，直接在值班休息室倒头就睡。

“又疯了一个，穆迪警司后继有人。”隔壁信息组的人虽然不受哈利指挥，但为了配合工作，也连续加班了好几天。

罗恩关了电脑走出办公室听到后笑笑不说话，心想有家室的人就是不一样，辛亏赫敏平时也很忙没时间约会，不然信息组大概也是一样的加班加点赶进度。

他转身到哈利办公室一看，果然交完任务后，哈利人就不见了。

 

众警察嘴里的新晋恶魔探长哈利回到自己公寓，手还没摸上门把，大门就从里面打开了。德拉科站在门后，黑着脸说：“你说一周就联系我的。”

哈利打了个呵欠，进了门直接扑入德拉科怀里，闭着眼说：“我下班前给你的电话，怎么这么快就到了？”

“一接你电话我就赶过来了，谁知道你还没回来。”德拉科抱着哈利，带他走进屋内，“你经常这样工作？”

哈利将公文包和换洗的制服丢在地上，点点头，又摇摇头说：“经常，但不赶进度的话会持续一两个月，那样回家也只是睡觉和换衣服。”还不如加班半个月，能空出更多时间和德拉科见面。

德拉科抿着嘴不说话，哈利瞧了他一眼，说：“不许叫我辞职，我喜欢这份工作。”

微微张了张嘴唇，德拉科将自己的话吞回了肚子里。

洗了个澡，哈利终于清醒了一些。他擦着头发走出浴室时，德拉科刚关上公寓门，手里拎着一个袋子。

“司机送来的，我让家里厨师做的。”德拉科晃一晃手里的袋子，里面是保温盒装好的晚餐。

哈利久别马尔福家的生活，突然对这种做派有些不习惯。虽然没指望德拉科做饭，但他原本是打算叫外卖的。

“你儿子平时吃什么？”哈利忍不住问了一句。

德拉科一边拿出晚餐，一边说：“有保姆，还有纳西莎，轮不上我。”

他打开装了意面的盒子，突然说：“搬到我那里住吧，有厨师和佣人，不用担心生活。”

哈利擦着头发的手一顿，过了几秒后又继续，“你儿子也在，不太好吧？”

“我已经告诉他了。”德拉科不让哈利找借口。

哈利一惊，“你和他说了什么？”

“我告诉斯科皮新爹地答应给他生个弟弟，他比我还开心。”德拉科挑起嘴角笑了笑。

哈利吓得浑身一抖，更是说什么也不肯答应。

 

——TBC——


	23. Chapter 23

哈利舍不得离开自己辛苦买回来的小公寓，德拉科就两边来回跑。就连儿子斯科皮都开始不停地嘴里念着什么时候见新爹地，哈利依然找各种理由，不愿意和斯科皮见面。德拉科虽有些不快，但他明白哈利心里依然在逃避。他不想强迫哈利，两个人就这样普普通通地约会谈恋爱。逐渐的，德拉科发觉这种生活也很好，就不再提起同居的事。

约过了两个多月，罗恩终于告诉哈利，他准备向赫敏求婚了，准备好的场地是市区里一家专门卖专业书的书店，叫丽痕书店。

哈利听到书店二字后憋了半天，最后憋出一句：“你是认真的吗？”

罗恩点点头，说那是赫敏最爱去淘书的地方，也是他们两个以前约会最经常去的地方。他们和书店老板已经成了朋友，老板听到他的想法时，立刻毫无条件地借出了书店当做求婚场地。

好吧，哈利耸耸肩，答应了罗恩帮他约赫敏的要求。

 

哈利假装不在意地联系赫敏，问她哪天有空，让她陪他去找一本调查用的书籍资料。

赫敏消息晚了半天，然后干净利落地发来一句：“罗恩打算求婚了吧？”

哈利惊吓地看着消息不知道如何回复，赫敏又补了一句：“那个蠢蛋把戒指就放在床头柜里，生怕我看不到似的。”

哈利迅速回了一条：“不是，没有，反正不是我说的。”

赫敏犹犹豫豫许久，最终发来一句问话：“我该做些什么？”

哈利看出了她慌张的语气笑了笑，回复她：“和我去买书的时候穿漂亮点，姑娘。”

 

到了那天傍晚，哈利开车去接赫敏，看得出来她难得打扮了一下。赫敏坐进车里，摆弄半天头发，问哈利：“我这样可以吗？”

“很完美，换上一条白裙子就能直接去结婚。”哈利笑着安慰她。

赫敏揪着手指，让哈利发动汽车离开。她心里十分紧张。左看右看半天，决定聊点别的转移注意力。

“你什么时候让我们见见你男友？”赫敏好奇地问，她听哈利说谈恋爱快几个月了，竟还没见过他的男友。

哈利靠在车门好笑，一手握着方向盘说：“今天你是主角，别把火引到我身上。”

“罗恩和我的事你还有什么没听过的？他没扒着你的耳朵把我们对话背给你听都算好的。”赫敏翻了个白眼，“倒是你，藏着人那么久，难道是什么名人？”

赫敏脑筋转了一圈，近几年她从没听过哈利和谁走得近一些的绯闻，唯一一次还是很久以前在霍格沃茨的时候，和那谁来着？

赫敏想了半天想不起来名字，干脆放弃。

“我还在享受一个人的生活，等享受完了，会介绍给你们的。”哈利笑着说。

听不懂哈利的话，赫敏一头雾水地看着他。哈利也没多作解释，只是笑笑不做声。赫敏见他弄得神神秘秘，心里赌气也就不再问，干脆说起了自己的计划。

“没意外明年可以博士毕业，如果罗恩没异议的话，我想等我毕业后结婚吧。”

哈利颇为惊讶地瞧了她一眼，赫敏笑着问他：“怎么了？”

“我原以为你打算拼搏到40岁再结婚。”哈利知道简简单单的一个主治医生可不是赫敏的目标。

“结婚以后一样可以拼搏，罗恩说他愿意在家带孩子。”赫敏耸耸肩，“有人陪伴，奋斗起来没那么累。”

哈利笑着说：“你变了。”

心中野兽依然在，只是变得更加温柔。

“人都会变的，只要当下满意就好，何必那么纠结于过去的想法。”

哈利想了一下，最终点点头，赞同她的话。

 

到了丽痕书店，哈利把车停在路旁地车位上。赫敏将戏演到底，等哈利打完停车票，才一起向书店走去。

走到门口，哈利隐晦地做了个请的手势。赫敏拢拢自己的头发，向哈利笑了一笑，推开门走进去。

哈利跟在后面进了书店后，马上闪到黑暗的角落里，留赫敏一人站在书店中央。店里空无一人，只有灯光照耀在地面中央。地上铺满了纸叠的玫瑰花，环绕在灯光周围。

怪不得要两个月，哈利见到纸玫瑰心里默默的念了一句。他掏出手机悄悄点开录像功能，在赫敏身上聚焦后按下开始键。

赫敏虽早有心理准备，但看到满地用废弃书页折得玫瑰，作为一个女生，心中难免激动起来。

罗恩捧着大束的红玫瑰和一个红色小盒子从书架后走出来，站在赫敏面前停下，单膝跪在地上。

他开始讲述着大段的告白，这些早就和哈利排练过无数次，哈利都快背下来了。但如今看到现场时，哈利依然十分高兴。他两个最好的朋友就要订婚，没有什么比这个更让人开心了。

赫敏捂着嘴听完罗恩的告白，罗恩打开手里的盒子，露出里面的钻戒。

“答应他！答应他！答应他！”

书店的角落四周响起细碎的声音，其实好友们都在场，只是藏在书架后面还没露面。此时看到关键处，大家都忍不住地开始怂恿。

赫敏眼睛通红，但依然没有点头，她看着跪在自己面前的罗恩，突然开口问他。

“我没有兴趣也没有爱好更没有娱乐生活，平时除了上班就是上课，剩余的时间全在写论文，你觉得和我结婚能做什么呢？”

罗恩愣了愣，没想到赫敏会问他这个。

“呃……和你一起建模？”

赫敏揉揉眼睛，扑哧一下子笑了出来，随即点点头，说：“那好吧，我愿意。”

“恭喜！！！”

四周放出满屋子的礼花，朋友们全部都冲上去拥抱小两口。哈利举着手机，也和大家一起开心地庆祝。

店主打开所有灯光，让人把酒和点心推出来。求婚成功后，当然是开庆祝派对。

 

——TBC——


	24. Chapter 24

虽然开了车过来，但最后被气氛感染，哈利也跟着喝了好几杯酒。派对已经持续了一段时间，但因为气氛正浓，依然还没有结束。

哈利从热闹的书店里推开门逃出来，打算躲一躲里面正玩得热闹的喝酒游戏。

市区里的夜晚十分热闹，路过的行人都好奇地透过玻璃窗看向书店里面，不明白为何一家书店为何会突然变成酒吧。

哈利笑着打发了第六个好奇的路人后，靠在墙边休息。玻璃门窗隔绝了店里的杂音，路上只有行人路过的细声碎语和偶尔的车鸣声。

他看向黑漆漆的天上挂着寥寥无几的几颗星星，突然掏出手机。

几乎是本能地按下一串号码，电话刚响两声，对方就接通了。

“结束了？”德拉科的声音从手机里传来。

哈利仰着脑袋不说话，等德拉科忍不住又喊了声他的名字，才带着鼻音说了句：“我想你了。”

那边的声音一顿，随即又立刻响起：“你在哪？”

哈利报了地址，让德拉科打车过来。

“好，十分钟。”

 

德拉科从公司打车到目的地，下车就看见哈利埋着头蹲在人行道边。他下了的士，直径走到哈利面前。

哈利感觉有人靠近，抬头见是德拉科。对方还没走近，他就站起来突然扑进了对方怀里。

德拉科一下子接住男友的身体，紧紧将他拥入怀中。他亲了亲哈利的耳朵，闻到一股浓浓的酒味。

“醉了？”

“没有。”哈利头埋在他肩膀上，“就是看见他俩订婚，有些想你。”

德拉科低声一笑，松开怀里的人，看着哈利微醺的脸。

“想结婚了？我可是要三克拉的钻戒才行。”

哈利踹了他一脚，脸上漫出缓缓笑意。他眯着眼靠在墙边，两手拽着德拉科的西装外套衣领。他仰着头看向对方的双眼，绿色眼眸在昏黄的路灯下闪闪发亮。

“带我见见斯科皮吧，给他买的玩具放在家里都快积灰了。”

德拉科站在他面前笑着点头，金色发丝微微从额前垂下，眼中的神色越发温柔。

“把我公寓卖了，一起在附近换个大点的房子吧，不是我不愿住，但你家离我们两的办公室都真的太他妈远了。”

哈利低头靠向德拉科胸前，感受到对方继续点了点头。

“一起生活吧。”他埋在男人怀里，声音闷声响起。“德拉科。”

少年时期的光影早已埋没在尘埃下，重要的是当下这一刻拥抱的温度。

德拉科轻轻吻着他的额头，温柔而沉稳的声音在哈利耳边响起。

“好。”

 

哈利拉着德拉科的手推门进了书店，将他介绍给自己的朋友和同事们。

赫敏目瞪口呆地盯着德拉科惊叫半天——难得看到一贯理智的她这种表情，哈利觉得也算是值了。

罗恩和信息组的同事们立刻齐刷刷的一起低头拿出手机搜索，不是他们不尊重同事隐私，但见赫敏这种反应真的很难让这帮挖人隐私的专家们不犯职业病——

最终以哈利拖着德拉科窜上车而告终，哈利越过车窗冲朝他追上来的罗恩大喊了一句“订婚快乐！我就不打扰你们了！”

德拉科用开跑车的气势冲出停车位，一下子消失在马路尽头。

开上另一条路，看着笑得躺在椅背上的哈利，德拉科转了下方向盘问：“你打算告诉他们我们的故事吗？”

“谁知道呢？”哈利松了松安全带，“说不定明天罗恩就知道得比你还清楚。”

他伸过头去亲了亲德拉科的脸颊。“信息组组长面前，我可保护不了你，少爷。”

德拉科伸出手指夹着哈利的下巴，一边看路一边侧着脸亲了他一口，眯了眯眼睛说。

“到床上了再这么叫我。”

他一踩油门，车向家里开去。

 

——END——


	25. 番外

早晨七点，哈利拖着疲倦的身体回到家里。把外套和公文包甩到地上，他一下子倒在沙发上不想起来。连续一个月的高强度任务让他几乎没时间休息，就连家里，也已经一周没有回来了。

哈利趴在沙发上，眼睛都几乎睁不开。房间里的另一个人一直走到他身边坐下，哈利才发现这个人的存在。

“你还没去上班？”

哈利眯着眼，问德拉科。但对方并没有回复他，而是一声不吭地坐在他身边。哈利心里咯噔一下，完了，德拉科生气了。

“孩子们呢？”哈利试图引开话题。

德拉科沉默几秒，开口说道：“送去我父母家了，这周都住在他们那里。”

他停顿了一下，又说：“说好的每天给我发个消息报平安的呢？”

“……”哈利算了算自己因为太忙而漏了消息的天数，心里倒吸一口冷气。

“你知道我看到新闻消息的时候，我在公司差点吓得差点腿软坐到地上吗？你的电话还打不通！要不是最后我联系到了罗恩，我直接就冲到警局来了！”

哈利立刻翻身坐起来，一把抱住德拉科。是为了安抚他的担忧，也是为了安抚他的怒气。

“就这样了，你竟然还忘了给我发消息？那嫌疑人比我更重要吗？有我帅吗？有我聪明吗？有我有钱吗？有我爱你吗？你天天跟他跟得连我都想不起来了！他哪里比……”

“对不起，对不起！”哈利跪在沙发上扑在德拉科怀里抱着他，“这次真的是太忙了，以后绝对不会了。”

“不行，必须惩罚你，不然你永远记不住。”德拉科严词厉色地说道。

哈利眼皮一抽，“不了吧……”

德拉科面色一凛。

“好的好的，都听你的。”哈利乖乖答应。

 

哈利揉了揉眼睛，许久没有带隐形眼睛，有点不习惯。再扯扯身上的衣服，多年前的马尔福家保镖制服，如今再穿上身总觉得有些奇怪。

哈利走进客厅，轻声喊了一句：“德拉科，这衣服……”

“咳，叫我什么？”

德拉科坐在客厅的真皮沙发上，翘起腿看着一本书，看也不看他一眼。

“……”哈利叹了口气，“少爷。”

“过来。”

德拉科没动，待哈利走到他身边时，才抬眼扫了一眼哈利。旧制服穿在哈利身上很紧，哈利不得不把T恤胸前的扣子全部解开，露出疤痕的一角。黑色的棉布T恤裹在身上清晰的勾勒出哈利精炼的腰身，德拉科眼神一暗，默默的咽了一下喉咙。

他松了松自己衬衫的领口，放下翘起的那只脚，身体轻轻向后靠在沙发上。

“布置给你的任务做完了吗？”

“报告少爷，已经全部完成。”

“想一想，你还有什么事没做？……”德拉科一只手举起书，自顾自地看了起来。“例如，服侍我。”空着的手向下挪去，停留在裤腰处，啪的一声解开了自己的裤子纽扣。

哈利顿了一秒，随即沉默地走到德拉科面前，在他双腿之间跪下。他伸手就要去拉下德拉科的裤子拉链，却没想到德拉科突然一把按住他。

“用嘴。”德拉科高高举起书本，眼睛透过书本下缘注视着哈利。他睫毛下垂，眼眸发暗，流转着暧昧不清的情绪。

哈利抬眼望向他，看着德拉科迷离的双眼，身体渐渐燃起温度。他兴致起来，挑着眼角一笑，头缓缓埋下，嘴边停留在拉链头边上。

他微微伸处舌尖，轻轻一挑，拉链头翘起，洁白的牙齿再稳稳咬住。哈利盯着德拉科的双眼，嘴巴缓缓咬下拉链，一点一点地拉开。

牛仔裤口松开，显露出早已隆起的形状，隔着薄薄一层面部内裤，耀武扬威的出现在哈利眼前。

哈利顺势一舔，唾液沾湿内裤，湮出深色一块。他干脆沿着阴茎的形状一路向上轻咬，最后轻轻一舔从内裤里露出半截的龟头，再一口咬住内裤边缘，向下拉扯。

肉棒一下子跳出来，弹到哈利脸上，他微微一笑，继续看着德拉科的双眼，舌头沿着肉柱侧面从下至上舔过去。

德拉科呼吸加重，他丢下手里装模作样的书，回望哈利的双眼。哈利一手抓住他伸过来的手，另一只手伸入他的衬衫下方抚摸上他的腹肌。

哈利稍微跪起来一些，低头含住龟头，再突然一下向下滑去，吞入整个阴茎。龟头深深的插入他的喉咙，哈利忍住作呕的欲望，吞咽几下，再拔出，随即又深含进嘴里。

“啊……”德拉科舒服地深吸一口气，他仰起头躺靠在沙发上，享受极致的愉悦。阴茎插在滚烫的喉咙里被紧紧包裹，哈利每次吞咽的动作都在不停的挤压着他的龟头。

“哈利……舔我……”

德拉科抚摸上哈利的后脑勺，轻轻的抓住他的头发。哈利听话的吐出他的肉棒，嘴巴只包住顶端，舌尖在嘴巴里来回舞动，沿着龟头凸起的边缘挑拨舔弄。德拉科深喘着气，手随着哈利的脑袋上上下下。他的所有思绪早已聚集在下半身，所有血液涌入那炙热的口腔中。

哈利也早已动情，德拉科没有抓住的那只手想自己裤腰里探去，急切地想安抚自己的情动。可还没脱下裤子，下身紧致的部位就被德拉科脚尖轻轻踩住。哈利迷茫地松嘴抬头看向德拉科，德拉科拉起他，让他跪上沙发。

哈利顺着德拉科的动作站起来，德拉科脱下他的裤子丢到一边，全身上下只剩那件紧身黑色T恤。德拉科让他跪在沙发上，自己低头一口含住哈利的肉棒。

“嘶……少爷……”

哈利眼神迷蒙，一手扶着沙发靠背，一手抓住德拉科的金发。肉棒在德拉科的嘴里进进出出，温暖的口腔包裹着他的敏感，德拉科的舌头还在来回搅弄他的肉棒。哈利全身血液向下涌去，后面瘙痒了起来，急需一个东西帮他捅一捅止痒。

“少爷……嘶……插我……插我。”

哈利急切的就想坐下来，直接一屁股坐在德拉科的阴茎上。让硕大的肉棒捅进他的后穴，塞满他的甬道，穿透他的身体。

可不知为何，德拉科却突然停下，他抓着哈利的屁股不让他乱动，吐出哈利的阴茎，抬头看向眼神早已迷离的哈利。

“少爷……怎么了？”哈利双眼红通通的，着急地摇了摇屁股想摆脱他的禁锢。

“去厨房，听话。”德拉科抓了一把他臀部的嫩肉，将哈利推进厨房。

 

哈利正在水槽前清洗蔬菜瓜果，为晚上的晚餐做准备。他刚洗完一根黄瓜，放在篮子沥水。哈利有些担心的看向窗外，虽然他们住在高层顶楼，外面绝对不会有任何人看见他。但他依然有些紧张，毕竟自己正赤裸着身体站在厨房内，全身上下只围了一条深灰色围裙。

“晚餐准备得怎么样了？”

德拉科走进厨房，他倒是穿得严严实实，衣衫整洁。只是裤腰纽扣和拉链敞开着，示意着两人正在进行的游戏。

“还早呢，少爷。”哈利瞄了一眼德拉科，看见德拉科拉不上的裤子拉链，扑哧一笑。

德拉科走到哈利身后，一捏他的屁股，重重的扇了一把，让他不要出戏。响亮的“啪！”一声响起，回荡在宽敞的厨房内。

哈利轻哼一声，感觉穴口更痒了，他忍不住地缩了缩臀部，扭了扭屁股瓣来回摩擦了几下。德拉科感受到他的迫切，轻笑一声，一手伸进他的臀缝中来回摩挲，一直探到穴口边，手指按进去轻轻按摩。

“可是我饿了，需要先吃点什么。”

“唔……”哈利禁不住漏出一声呻吟，他紧紧地抓住水槽边缘，撑着自己的身体不让自己瘫软下去。穴口随着德拉科手指的动作一张一合，就像一张急切的小嘴，想要吞下任何能吞下的物体。

德拉科来回看了两眼，伸手在边上拿来一瓶橄榄油，倒了一点在自己的手上揉开。手指被橄榄油包裹，德拉科将剩下的橄榄油擦在哈利的穴口外面，慢慢揉按，放松他的穴口，手指随着动作缓缓捅入紧闭的洞口。

哈利全身一紧，不由自主的缩紧下身。一阵不舒服后，他又主动的试图让自己放松后穴，让德拉科进入得更加顺利。

有橄榄油的润滑，德拉科手指毫无阻拦地进入哈利的肉穴里。他又增加了一根手指，两根手指一同在肉穴里进进出出，时而按揉着紧致滚烫的肉壁。哈利几乎是趴在水槽上方，他早已忍不住地大声吟叫起来。德拉科自己的下身也一直高高扬起，气势汹汹地表现出自己的欲望。但德拉科并不着急，他颇有兴致地一手压着哈利的腰部，一手玩弄着他的后穴。

哈利闭着眼呻吟着，肉穴抑制不住的收缩按压着德拉科的手指。德拉科有趣的加大了指尖的力量，在他的肉洞里来回抽插按揉。哈利扬起头倒吸一口气，下身情潮一阵一阵涌去，穴道里开始湿润流水，淋在德拉科手指上弄得湿漉漉的。

德拉科挑了挑眉，抽出手指，扶着哈利挪到边上的平台边。他拿起篮子里洗干净的黄瓜，在手上掂了掂，觉得没什么问题后，放在哈利嘴边上塞进他的唇间。

“舔湿它。”

哈利唇间一凉，他茫然睁开眼，见到黄瓜后立刻明白了德拉科的意图。哈利慌乱的向后躲开，“这太离谱了，德拉……”

“你叫谁？”德拉科另一只手伸入围裙下面，用力握住他的肉棒。

“啊……少，少爷……唔！”哈利一阵低呼，黄瓜趁机塞入他嘴里，堵着他说不出话来。

“放心，我有分寸。”德拉科一手用黄瓜捅着哈利的嘴，一手又插进他的后穴里抽插。

哈利又是一阵颤抖，他干脆抛开理智，闭上眼享受情欲的冲击。他听话地舔弄着嘴里的黄瓜，可黄瓜过于粗大，弄得他口水溢出嘴角，沾地黄瓜上全是湿淋淋的水。

德拉科拔出黄瓜，嘴边贴着哈利的耳边低声说道：“趴下去。”说完咬了两下哈利的耳垂。

 

哈利照做，赤裸的身体压在冰凉的大理石台面惹得他一阵颤抖，幸亏围裙隔着腹部让他没有那么难受。德拉科扶起他右腿抬起到桌面上，哈利的后穴彻底暴露在空气中。哈利闭着眼颤抖，他的阴茎也贴着柜子表面，冰冷的感觉刺激着他的欲望，让他又难受又情欲高涨。

虽然黄瓜已经被哈利舔弄过，但为了让他不难受，德拉科依然淋了一些橄榄油在黄瓜上。涂匀之后，德拉科低头黄瓜一端顶在哈利的穴口。

哈利感受到异物，有些紧张地缩了缩臀部肌肉。

“放松。”德拉科耐心地揉着他的穴口安抚他，直到感受到哈利放松了，才将黄瓜缓缓顶入。哈利努力地让自己放松，慢慢吞入粗大的异物。他咬着牙，但依然泄露出一声呜咽。

德拉科弯着腰，一手上下抚弄哈利的肉棒让他放松，一手将黄瓜渐渐顶入。粗大的青色黄瓜将穴口撑至极限，边缘的粘膜接近透明，看得清里面的所有红色血管。前方的炙热和后方的冰冷刺激着哈利，他紧紧抓着台面边缘，手指关节紧张地凸起。

德拉科见黄瓜已经吞入一大半，进入到深处，就停下手里的动作。他抬头看看哈利，哈利虽然紧闭双眼，但不见明显痛苦的表情。德拉科心中了然，轻轻动起手里的黄瓜，缓缓抽插了起来。

“啊！”哈利忍不住大叫起来，虽然他早已习惯了如此粗大的东西在小穴里活动，但黄瓜表面的凸起刺着他的肉壁是前所未有的体验。他感觉甬道在被刮弄，一粒一粒的小突起在摩擦着他早已充血的肉壁。刺刺的感觉让他又痛又痒，但等淫水再次充满了穴道内后，就只剩下瘙痒的感觉。

“少，少爷……”哈利扭着头看向德拉科，他眯着眼，翠绿色的眼眸迷蒙不清，充满情欲，“给我，我要你……”

“操！”

德拉科终于忍不住，他一把拔出黄瓜，激地哈利一声大叫。德拉科随手丢掉黄瓜，双手抓住哈利的屁股，一下子捅进去。

哈利又一声高吟，熟悉而炙热的肉棒终于塞满了他的肉穴。哈利呼吸紧促，后穴紧紧咬着渴望已久的硕大。德拉科还没动两下，他就一下子射出来，星星点点的白色液体落在柜壁上。

德拉科放缓速度，轻轻蹭着。等哈利从射精的余兴中稍微缓过来一点后，他才开始加大下身动作的幅度，用力的捅进去，再快速抽出来。哈利皱着眉低喊，刚刚射完的性器垂着头，但后穴里的情欲却让他更加激昂。德拉科抚上他的胸，抓着他的胸肌用力揉捏。哈利顺势爬起，一手撑在台面上，一手摸上自己软踏踏的性器，情不自禁的玩弄起来。

德拉科眼神一暗，他喜欢看哈利沉溺在自己给予的情欲里，尤其是像这样彻底失去理智的哈利，帅气而诱人。

德拉科一同握住哈利又有抬头预兆的阴茎，下身用力的撞了上去。

这一天，才刚刚开始。

 

哈利全身瘫软地被德拉科抱到床上，下半身几乎动不了。接下来的假期计划大概要泡汤了，哈利脸色阴沉地盯着德拉科。

德拉科一阵心虚，知道自己玩的太过头了。他抱着哈利，亲亲他的额头。

“我错了，我错了。亲爱的，别生气……要不，下次我们角色调换，我任你差遣？”

哈利一副“你还要不要脸”的震惊表情瞪着德拉科，“这有什么区别吗？最后还不是我……”

他突然顿住，沉吟两秒，斜着眼问德拉科：“完全听我的？”

“嗯，保证。”德拉科举着手指指天发誓。

“好吧……你可要入戏一点。”哈利捏捏他的下巴。

 

又是一天假期，家里只剩他们两个。

哈利穿着家居服坐在沙发上，一手端着杯咖啡，在看最新的电视剧。

“少爷，请问有什么吩咐？”

德拉科穿着马尔福家的管家制服，站在沙发后面，弯腰向哈利问道。

“嗯……我的房间有些乱，你去收拾一下，特别是床单被套，换上新的我才睡得舒服。”哈利一瞟德拉科，看得对方飘飘然。

“是，少爷。”德拉科压着心中的笑意，配合哈利的演戏。

“认真收拾，等下我要进去检查，不许偷懒。”哈利收回视线，看着电视喝了口咖啡。

“是，少爷。”

德拉科转身向主卧走去，最近他们都很忙，房间的确有些乱。但放心，他绝对会好好收拾，让哈利不仅没有机会惩罚自己，还会被自己反过来“惩罚”。

德拉科踏入房间，挽起袖子开始认真整理物品，等待哈利的“检查”。

 

……

 

两个小时后，德拉科拍拍换好枕套的枕头，心满意足地环视一圈整洁的房间。

咦？

等等。

哈利呢？

——FIN——


End file.
